OTP Next: Necessarius Tour!
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Index was called back to England for a few days, forcing both Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus to come along. The only thing that Kamijou can say is. Everytime he's aboard, misfortune came flying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, hi there, ho there!**

**I've always wanted to do that.**

**Anyway, here's the next OTP fanfic of mine, and so on, so on.**

**Failure: Locked is only a minor priority, as I only write it when I think my skills are getting lower. Either way, if you are looking forward to it's next chapter, it would be long. My main focus is still humor.**

**To me, Kamijou Touma's harem got teams.**

**Necessarius female characters.**

**Sisters.**

**Defeated female characters.**

**Random saved female character.**

**And then, main heroines.**

**So, this one is a Necessarius special, and maybe the Royal family. Anyone know what happened to Acqua? Heck, I don't.**

**Soooooo... leave a review of what you think and I'll get back to them in the next chapter :D**

**Let's bring it! Motoharu, knock out gas! Let's take them to... No? Bah, plan B!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

* * *

"Index has to go back to England for a few days?!"

Kamijou groaned as he answers the phone.

Next to him, Magic God Othinus was currently selecting groceries to buy.

"Yup, Necessarius called her back for some random celebration or something. All nuns, in-training too has to come too-nya."-Tsuchimikado said through the phone.

"I...I see?"-Kamijou sighed.-"So how would you bring her back?"

"A plane has been booked. Tomorow morning, that is."

"I see...how long again?"

"4 days-nya"

"Right...I'm busy at the moment, so why don't you go over to my dorm and tell her?"

"Got it-nya."

With that, they hung up.

"What is it?"-Ohinus asked.

"Index has to go back to England for a few days. I guess it will be only the two of us for a few days..."-Kamijou sighed.

"_I see._"-Othinus's voice indicate she's considering something.

'What? What?! Did I hit a landmine?! Am I going to be hit with some sort of S-like punishment?!'

After he calmed down, he realized that he's just got paranoid every time she said "I see".

"This apple looks nice."-Grabbing up a delicious looking red apple, she sniffed it once before taking it.

"You want it?"-Kamijou smiled.

The girl only give a slight nod.

After paying for the groceries and that apple, the two stepped outside.

"Guess Index would demands extras for tonight with that trip ahead...last time we go to England didn't went so well..."-Kamijou sighed.

"Then you would better get back."

"You said like you don't have to."

"Weighing options...WORST or Touma."

"Gah?! I might not be knowledgable in what girls do, but please keep what you talk about to the two of you alone. Accelerator has been texting me lately with colorful languages!"-Kamijou commented.

It certainly isn't entertaining when the Number One Esper of Academy city threatens to rip the "fucking hero" apart from their girl's odd tricks that they seemed to learn lately. Said hero would survive, but he would still be terrified.

"You two worry too much."-Othinus seems to be solely focus on the apple.

"...Let's just go back."-The unfortunate boy gave up.

* * *

As they walked, ignoring the silent comment from bystander on how beautiful the girl is, Kamijou suddenly just have an urge to stare at the goddess.

He turned to see her.

...

...

Just as she bite into the apple.

...

...

It was erotic, to say the least.

As the brought the apple closer and took another bite, Kamijou felt a part of him as a man just roared like a beast. Sort of opposite to what he felt when he got a view of Misaka Mikoto shorts when she kicked that vending machine. The image of Othinus eating that delicious food made her look...delicious.

Othinus noticed the boy behaviour and glared at him slightly.

"What? I'm not giving you any."

"?!"-Kamijou snapped out.

Then Othinus saw that faint blush on the boy's face.

She then had a devious smile on her face.

"_I see._"

This time, it's not Kamijou's imagination.

"I don't really have to read your head to tell what you just imagined."

"Gbh?! I wasn't! I wasn't imagining anything!"-More like, he didn't get enough time to.

"So you do look at women that way. My, my."

"Are you ignoring my answer?!"

"You could have just asked. I don't mind..."

"Mind what? You don't mind being stare at that way?!"

"I'm an exhibitionist."

Kamijou face-palmed as hard as he could.

"Either way, just you, I'm not...talking about...**_just _**looking."-The Magic God then looked away with a small blush of her own.

It might as well rang like bells in Kamijou Touma's ears.

'Is...is she saying she doesn't mind if it's _more _than just looking?! And only to me?! What does that mean?! Is it WORST fault or is she really is saying that?! A joke? A test on my fragile sanity?! GAHHHHHHHH!'

Wait wait wait.

Tomorrow is a Sunday.

Index is away.

A single sentence he said himself rang through again.

_I guess it would be just the two of us for a few days._

It was too much for the healthy boy.

Healthy as he might say, but he visited the hospital more than...anyone.

Okay, maybe not "that" healthy. But still, his imagination ran wild like a caged animal just got out.

Inside everyone exist that desire. Said desire controls our actions.

Seeing the boy squirming, Othinus can't help but to tease more.

Although, it might be a fact.

"You are getting a nosebleed. Don't worry, you can enjoy yourself tomorrow."

It is interesting to see the hero of WWIII squirming in embarrassment, as he quickly wipe it off and try to deny any bad thoughts and comments.

'But...really now, what can we say to describe our relationship?'

That honest question although could have brought about some actual pondering and such, and later, some "quality time" but then...it worked for something entirely different.

Time for some revenge.

"I guess so."-Kamijou nodded-"Can't wait."

That stopped the teasing Magic God right up.

What had just happened? Isn't he suppose to be squirming right now?

As she wondered, the next comment flew her way.

"I guess it's fine, since we're a couple."

...

...

...

Kamijou never thought he would see this.

He would never thought the goddess before him would ever let her mouth open agape and making a silly face.

A quick pad on the head woke her.

"Gotcha."-Was all Kamijou Touma said.

Then...

As Kamijou thought is was going somewhat manga like, her next reaction would be...

A pout.

_A pout._'Is...is it like with Index? Is she suddenly going to use violence? An explosion? Argh! I'm holding the groceries with my right hand!'

As Kamijou suddenly realize that flaw in his plan to tease the goddess back, a car, and a classic one, stopped by them.

"Eh?"-The both turned. It's pretty much never that a classic car is driving around in Academy city. So why is it...

The windshield dropped, revealing a familiar face.

* * *

"...Stiyl? The heck? Why are you here?!"

In the back, Kamijou recognizes the three witchs apprentices back in the Endymion incident. Though, it really didn't matter.

"No, why are YOU here?!"-Stiyl gave an irritating groan-"You are Index's guardian, right?"

"What? You mean..."

"Yes, you two are going to England as well."

"Wait wait wait! What the heck?! Index is due to leave tomorrow right? And why Othinus too?!"

"Tsuchimikado's always the tease."-Another irritating bite on the cigaret filter.-"The plane's already waiting, and I have to go pick you up myself now?! Damn that Archbishop! Why does she has to be so forceful on this matter! 'Meeting the Magic God would be fun' like hell!"

Othinus and Touma didn't understand much, but in basic, they are leaving for England. This instant.

That didn't make sense of the car, or why are those three girls are there though.

Meanwhile, Tsuchimikado Motoharu was leading Index into the private jet, their stuff laying on a couch inside.

Back to them...

"Wait! We didn't prepare anything!"

"Knowing that bastard, everything you need is already on the jet. Even yens would be switched to pounds by now."

"...?"-The two person outside the car shared a confused look, even though the explanation is easily understandable.

'That bastard...went through Othinus's things?!'

A text suddenly came just on time, coming from our favorite multi-organization spy.

_Maika handled Othinus's stuff._

It was a very short text with no body, just the sub.

"...He better be telling the truth."-Both Kamijou and Othinus nodded, ignoring the angry magician in the car.

"Ah!, just get in already!"-Stiyl forcefully opens the door and yanked Kamijou into the front seat.

That leaves Othinus cramming in the back with the three witch.

If she was wearing her Magic God outfit right now, she would easily fit into the scene.

And, with a snap of her fingers, her clothes changed to that revealing witch outfit.

"Why did you have to do that?"-Kamijou asked.

"It's why those three kids came along."-Othinus stated blandly.

So...they were waiting to see how Othinus, who also dress in a witch outfit, looked like? Aren't they forgetting that she is a fearsome Magic God that bends the world like bendind her hand?

Kamijou looked over to the driving Stiyl, who gave a sigh of confirmation.

"Fukou Da..."-He hung his head in defeat.

Meanwhile...

If Kamijou can hear Othinus's thoughts, he would be absolutly terrified.

_**'So much for just the two of us tomorrow...'**_

With that, their trip to England begins.

...

* * *

**Hey! So our adventures begin! We'll be seeing Kamijou and Othinus walking around London, hand in hand! Wherever they are, the people's reaction's the same! This time, fighting free, coup'deat free, knights free. Where to next? Paris? ? ?**

**Okay, maybe next time I'll do somthing closer to home...**

**Leave a review please! It's great to see everyone sends review my way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, let's see how bad I'm going to write this...**

**I'm hoping to make something like that Valentine special fic, but we'll see.**

**Okay, less talk more work.**

**Ah, ahn...Floris. Idea.**

**Reviews are always welcome! Favs too. Following is not recommended, as I always do stuff like this and finish it in like a few days best, so it's rather useless. Unless you're camping out on the page waiting for it every minute, which I doubt you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma heaved a sigh.

"Fukou Da."

"Why are you dropping your shoulders like that? You should be happy you know."-Stiyl sat next to him, still with a smoke in his mouth, even though they're on a plane.

"How so? I'm missing out on school, again, being drag on to England, again."

"Your concept of England is rather bad."

"Maybe. So? Last time I went, a civil war was there! Index was left to starve for a day, and the plane was high-jacked by terrorist! Then right after is Fiama with the control!"-Kamijou listed the things that can be called bad memories.

However, his admiration for the people of England stays the same.

"You should see the reaction at Necessarius women's dorm when they heard you are coming."-Stiyl sighed.

"?"

Meanwhile, Index was chomping on the food served on the plane, while Othinus was busying herself with handling Stiyl's apprentices, and it was clear she didn't like it.

It was a nice change of air.

"..."-Othinus glared at the two guys that is watching her.

"What?"-Stiyl asked.

"Shouldn't you be keeping these kids under control?"

"They are always out of control."-Was the guy's clever response.

Seems like those girls has taken a liking in the Magic God, asking question on her ability and beauty.

Kamijou just looked at her with a small smile.

'She can be like that, too...'

Othinus spotted that and response with a smile of her own.

Those gazes suddenly grew awfully family like.

Enough to silence everyone and made them glances between the two of them, that is.

"What's this? You two suddenly feel like staring at each other?"-Stiyl broke it.

"It's nothing."-The couple in question replied, before turning to their own things.

"...I think I just saw something like a secret love affair."

That remark brought some pink to the "couple" faces.

Now is the time for Kamijou to actually ponders.

'Really...who is Othinus to me?'

They have been living together for a few months.

They seems to have mutual understanding of each other.

He enjoys her company greatly, and she enjoys teasing him as well.

They seems to care a lot for each other, and afraid to lose each other.

Being near the other made them smile.

And...

And...

They shared a kiss.

'Do...do I...'-Kamijou looked at Othinus, now with his head cleared.

_Do I love her?_

* * *

Aogami Peirce woke up with a start.

* * *

Index skipped down from the stairs happily.

"Touma! Touma! Hurry up! Last time you didn't get to see London in full view! There's so many places to visit!"-The nun energetically ran ahead.

"Hold on Index."-Kamijou and Othinus stepped down after her. Kamijou was still holding the bag of groceries, for saving purposes.-"We need rest before anything like that.

"And Index-san has to come to the ceremony as well."-The head of the witches, Marie, spoke.

That dropped Index spirit right away.

"So? Where do we stay?"-Kamijou turned to the fire magician.

"Index would stay in her old dorm room in Necessarius women domitory."-He answered.

That decreased Index's moral even more.

"You two would be staying at a hotel nearby. Feel free to visit, but with you, Kamijou Touma, I seriously think you shouldn't."-Stiyl added, walking behind them.

Kamijou nodded his head weakly. He has no intention of going to a women's dorm. His misfortune would certainly wreak havoc if he does.

"It's not like it's nice for _me _to visit either."-Othinus gave comment.

True, a Magic God that waged war with the entire world shouldn't walked up in there. The resulting chaos would be the same as if Kamijou stepped in there.

In basic, Index is staying there with people she doesn't know, aren't on good terms with, or doesn't remember.

Even Kamijou would feel down if he was her right now.

"Feel free to visit, Index, but you can't stay the night with us. We'll still be with you to ceremonies and such."-The boy tried to lift her spirit.

It didn't work. Index was still dragging her feet along with her head hung low, slightly cute.

"Besides...there should be more food there then with us."-Othinus gave her try.

Let's add that to the Scoreboard.

Score

Kamijou Touma: 0

Magic God Othinus: Infinity.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the women's dorm belonging to the Anglican Church...

The state of chaos is hardly normal for them, even though most of them are quite used to chaos.

"Kamijou Touma is coming..."

"Touma is coming..."

"Kamijou-kun is coming."

"That guy is coming!"

"He's coming!"

"KAMIJOU TOUMA IS COMING!"-They all roared.

Nuns are running about, cleaning the dorm, their own room and what not. Chefs are digging up their special recipe, some dorm member are trying their cooking skill. Some are trying different clothes, some are trying new hair style and slight make up, all the likes. The normally quiet and peaceful dorm is now is like a war room when it's alerted that a nuke has been launch.

I suppose it's not everyday the hero of WWIII, someone who everyone in the world is indebted to at least twice, is coming to visit.

Itsuwa, someone who doesn't live there, but frequently visit to see the Supreme Pontiff, came through the door.

The scence certainly isn't normal for a normal girl like her. Considering she is the sanest girl known by Kamijou Touma, that must've meant the guy himself would felt the same as she is, faced with this.

Seeing her Priestess-sama walking around in a hurried fashion, Itsuwa quickly stopped her and gave a bow.

"What is it, Priestess-sama? Why is everyone hurrying? Is...is it an enemy? Are we under attack?"-The girl asked.

Seeing that, Kanzaki Kaori heaved a sigh. She must have looked out of grace running around like that.

Regardless, the answer came.

"Kamijou Touma is coming."

...

...

...

It didn't help that Kaori made a serious face. At all.

"... ... ... ... ... I... I... I see."-Itsuwa found it hard to reply when that name was spoken.

But now, to her, everything has a valid reason. That's good enough.

"Do you want my help with anything? Maybe I can help cook something nice...but I need some ingredients..."-She offered.

Right then, the door opens.

"Hey."

Everyone turned their heads.

In front of them is a spiky haired boy dressed in a purple colored wind breaker, with the letters "I" and "B" written on the corner of it, a normal sand-colored cargo pants and normal sport shoes. For some reason, he was holding a bag of groceries.

If I listed his look out like that, he wasn't anyone special.

But he was more than just special.

Kamijou Touma stood in front, with two girls behind him. One girl they recognized as the holder of 103000 forbidden books, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. The other some failed to recognize, but they would heard of her from the Archbishop.

Magic God Othinus looked around the place, seemingly amused at the magical defenses around the place.

And the fact that just by standing there, Kamijou Touma has negated half of the building security.

"T-Touma-kun?!"

"Kamijou-kun?!"

"Yes?"-Was said guy nonchalant response.

Taking a few deep breath to realize that the hero is really standing there, Itsuwa then noticed the bag of groceries.

"Hey! I can use that! Those are ingredients for miso-soup!"-Itsuwa cheered.

"Ah? You can? Sure. Take them. I only brought it by chance, though."-Kamijou gave a quick smile.

"Well, I'm interested to see Index's old room. Maybe we'll find things to embarrass her with."-Othinus spoke, grabbing Kamijou's arm.

That action made a lot of things around them dropped from people's hands.

"Sure."-Kamijou smiled, patting Index's head as well, the nun in white pouting at the others scheming.

A young nun about the same age as Index ran forward.

"Index...?"

"? Yes?"-Index suddenly tenses up.

"..."

"..."

The air grew thick.

Suddenly, everyone had trouble breathing.

Kanzaki Kaori tried to come up with something, but she can only watch.

Kamijou Touma's brain had finished processing who the nun is, and was certain it wasn't going to be nice.

Standing outside, Stiyl Magnus bites the filter of the cigarette harder than ever.

'Index memory is...'

"We're friends, right?"-Index smiled kindly.-"I remember your face but not the name...my photographic memories only take in through my eyes."

"...!"-The girl gave one of her happiest smile and hugged Index.

It was just a lie.

Her photographic memories expands to all senses. Further more, her memories has been erased.

But she did it so others can be happy.

That kindness is something Kamijou was grateful of. The kindness the girl always offered in the right moments.

The kindness that made her forgive him for lying about his own memory loss before he can even confess it.

The smile that gave him strength to continue on fighting.

The smile he wanted to protect.

* * *

At first, Kamijou wanted to see Index's room, but was smartly shooed away with a classic sentence.

"Why are you interested in seeing a girl's room, Touma?! Touma no ecchi!"-Index gave her attack.

"G-gack?! I guess I can't argue against that, but before I leave, let's make it clear that it wasn't my intention! Not one bit!"-Kamijou returned it.

Regardless, Othinus walked pass him. She got a complete different treatment.

With that, the door to Index's room slammed in his face.

"F-fukou da."-He didn't say it was unfair, but Kamijou doesn't want to be left out. Some would argue that he is always at the center no matter where he goes, but it was the same regardless.

Heading down to the living room, where many should gather, he found it completely empty.

A quick look on the clock revealed that it was around dinner time.

"Fair enough."-Kamijou sighed as he sat on the sofa.-"Wait. Where's Stiyl? He was supposed to be showing where me and Othinus would be staying! That bastard!"

"I can show you."-A familiar voice rang out.

"?!...Oh...O-Orsola?"-Kamijou sighed.-"You gave me quite a scare there."

"I'm sorry for that. Here."-The nun gave him a bowl of miso soup.

"Ah? N-no thanks. I was planning to eat out with Othinus anyway."

"I see. Still, it was yours to begin with."

"Ah? Oh, you mean this is...?"

"Yes, that Amakusa girl made it from your bag of groceries. She put quite some work into it, so..."

"...I...I see. I suppose it wouldn't be nice if I don't enjoy this then..."

"Exactly."

With that, Kamijou did a quick Itadakimasu before grabbing the spoon.

He would dig in rather quick, as he didn't get much food on the plane, and Itsuwa's cooking has always been the best.

* * *

Halfway through, footsteps can be heard coming from the stairs.

Magic God Othinus, dressed in her revealing witch-like outfit, walked down in a seductive fashion.

Or, at least, Kamijou thought it was seductive.

With such a goddess, even walking would make guys drool.

"That smell. Miso soup."-Othinus took in the smell.

"Uhm. So you're done with Index's room?"

"I have found enough things to embarrass her for the next two years, so I think it was enough. You not being there was the right choice"

"Right, I'll just get a bite on the head."-Kamijou hung his head.

"..."-Othinus was focusing on the bowl of miso-soup.

"Oh, you want some?"-Kamijou nonchalantly raised a spoon full.-"Ahn."

Othinus did as asked, and taste the spoon full of the delicious miso-soup.

But, an odd feeling rang out between them.

First, they turned to the air-head nun watching them. She was gripping both her cheeks with her hands and had a dreamy blush and eyes staring at them.

That brought question.

What just happened?

They turned their gaze to each other, and soon recognized it themselves.

Kamijou Touma has just spoon-fed Magic God Othinus with the classic romance comedy "Say Ahn~" scene.

Also, they were using the same spoon.

Said spoon was still brushing against Othinus's beautiful lips.

_Tach!_

A sound of a camera taking a picture was heard.

Quickly turned to the side, Kamijou recognize the girl as Agnese Sanctis.

"Ghbh?! Agnese? Why did you have to take that?"

"It looked nice so I did."-Was her nonchalant response.

"...Let me see it."-Othinus grabbed the camera.-"...Look Touma, it's not that bad. In fact, it's rather cute."

"You're...right. It's not a bad picture at all. Does it has a sharing mode? I'll transfer it to my phone."

"It does. Hold on."-Othinus worked on the camera.

As the two continued to exchange comments, Agnese's "Take a picture and made Kamijou squirm" plan has failed spectacularly.

"Anyway, I'll delete this from the camera. She'll use it to bring misfortune to you."

"You are right once again. I was thinking of telling you that."

"Oh, look at this_."_

"Is that Kanzaki in the...AH?! I thought the only time she wore it was...?!"-Kamijou quickly looked away, eyes closed, hands covered over his eyes. Doing so prevents misfortune coming his way. Some of it.

"Seems to have been taken in secret...My, Agnese-_san._ Let's bring this to the saint shall we?"-Othinus gave a devious smile.

Agnese plan didn't just fail. It backfired.

In a stunning display of speed, the nun grabbed the camera and ran up the stairs.

"...Guess that's that."-Kamijou sighed.

"Hey. Send that picture over to me as well."

"Got it."

As they seemed to just press away with their phones, it was an epic display of how well Kamijou Touma and Magic God Othinus work together.

Finally, the attention shifted back to the air-head nun that is Orsola.

"My~ Kids these day..."

"?!"

"You two seemed to be making a great pair!"

"You are over exaggerating."-They give a synchronized response.

"Anyway..."-Kamijou cleared his throat.-"We should really be going to our hotel room and settle things right now..."

"Oh, right. I'll show you the way."-Orsola nodded happily.

* * *

"Then, I'll be excusing myself."-Orsola bowed slightly before turning to leave.

"Uhm!"-Kamijou nodded-"Thank you very much!"

"No worries. We all owe you more than that. Anyway, aren't you suppose to be hurrying up your room right now?"

"It's still early...there's no rush to it..."-Kamijou explained.

"But aren't you two going to... as they say... _get busy?_"-Another natural air-headed comment made Kamijou felt like he was going to do a spit take if he had water in his mouth.

However, before he can say anything, Othinus grabbed him by his arm.

"I suppose you're right. Come on Touma. Let's head to _our _room."

"Are you trying to make it worse?!"-Kamijou roared.

"What's makes you think I'm joking?"-The Majin just have to tease.

"Gah?!"

"Then, as it was one person too many, I'll be excusing myself."-Orsola left.

"Wait wait Orsola! It's not like that! Just a joke! Please don't spread it around!"

It seemed like she was humming a happy tune rather than listening to him.

No more words was exchanged, as Othinus dragged Kamijou to their room.

* * *

A single bed for two.

_A single bed for two._

This might be getting repetitive, but...

**_A single bed for two._**

At first thought, Kamijou was dashing for the bathroom, seeing if the bathtub would work, only to find it filled with water. Even if he drained it, Othinus, inspired by the idea, would just fill it again.

Suddenly, all doors locked itself, and has even been jammed.

Most likely culprit?

The Magic God behind him.

"I got it already. Seems like I'll be sleeping on a real bed tonight."-Kamijou sighed in defeat.

"..."

"? What's wrong? You seems to be..."

"T-Touma..."-Othinus started.

"? Yes?"

The lights suddenly turned off.

Only a dim light from the lamp next to the bed remains.

* * *

"So, why did you decided that those two should stay on the same bed?"-Stiyl asked.

"You said it like it's a bad thing. I was only helping them release their desire once in a while~"-Archbishop Laura Stuart struck a cute pose

"...Do you ship them?"

Suddenly, the air grew cold, and Laura's eyes and body become frozen like a statue in that cute pose.

"I'll take that as a yes."-Stiyl sighed.

* * *

**Chap 2 is done! Honestly, I'm starting to get rusty. There's not much to say, but I'm rather busy right now, as well as having my entire body sore like hell (I just fell off from a height of 3m butt and back first, so, yeah...)**

**Don't worry, nothing big, I'll be continuing like normal!**

**So, what do you think? Did Kamijou and Othinus really did it? Maybe not? Or halfway?! The sky's the limit.**

**Most likely, just a secret. To the author himself.**

**Please review and fav if you enjoyed it! It helps me gain my confidence and keep on writing! Thank you!**

**DsCrystalEyes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, I think I just lowered my list of fics to do down with the Wadatsumi fic now actually completed. I do have some more ideas, but, as always...please, if you have one, share it with me. I'm running out of ideas, and when I do, I go under.**

**Looking back now, it seems I've been writing for only two weeks. That short time is easy to put my fic underground and never be seen again. Sad.**

**Or maybe I should just compile it all?**

**Anyway, reviews reviews...**

**KamiOthi: Congrats, First account named after OTP pairing. Anyway, Carissa...I'm not good at writing tsunderes. And she is locked up in the Tower of London, right?**

**Reeve-san: Just trying to insert a laugh. Maybe I'm getting influences by Kamachi as well, though my level is no where near his.**

**Suddenly, my humor-level is rather high today!**

**Right, move on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying these disclaimer. Why do we have to say it anyway? We are in a place that marked "TAMNI fanfiction archive" so is there really point in doing this? Basically, it pointless, in fact, it's annoying. It cuts the flow of thinking, it-(The rest was cut due to being too long)- I don't own TAMNI.**

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori jumped out from her bed at exactly 6.30 AM.

She was unable to sleep last night.

The reason?

Last night, she felt that _a certain someone _who she is indebted to greatly was in deep trouble.

As such, the previous night includes her writhing in bed, glancing at the phone and her sword, and repeat.

Well, assuming that _certain someone _was in trouble was the correct translation.

Either way, exactly when it was 6.30 AM, it was now "safe" to visit the boy in question.

As such, Kanzaki the robot (MK II) headed to the hotel nearby.

* * *

Upon leaving the room, the RoboSaint (Aogami, don't punch me. I know it's not but-) saw that she wasn't the only one who lacked sleep. It's like every girl around the world just fell into the pit of despair for a few minutes then thrown out again.

Strangely, it wasn't the first time.

Regardless, Kanzaki stepped into the morning street.

Entering a certain hotel, she can see that the staff themselves is sleeping, however, they seems to be...blushing? What is this? What had happened? Don't tell me it's something like a couple messed up a room so bad they are imagining..."indecent things"?

By the way, Kanzaki Kaori had no idea what "indecent things" means. She just learned from Tsuchimikado Motoharu that it was a really bad thing (As the guy said the word with a bizarre smile on his face) and it has something to do with man and woman.

Anyhow, the Saint head for the reception table, and spoke to the staff.

"Is Kamijou Touma staying here?"

At first, the receptionist politely search for the name, and replied in the positive.

However, when Kanzaki asked for the room number...

The girl sitting opposite to her trace the lines to the room number, and her face suddenly went beet-red.

"? The room number please?"-Kanzaki repeated the question.

"Ah? Eh? Yes! Uhm-uhm!"-Suddenly, the receptionist was glancing back and forth at the female before her and spoke silently-"Another one?!"

"?"-The Saint tilted her head confusingly.

"Nothing! Ah! Eep! Room...403..."-The girl finally gave the room number.

However...

'Is...is something wrong? Di-did she recognized me as a Saint? Is this a trap?'

Once again, Kanzaki Kaori's mind tilted in an entirely different direction.

Glancing at the receptionist again, who quickly gave an "Eep!" and averted her eyes back to the screen before her, Kanzaki made her assessment true, and prepare herself for a battle against a god.

'Anyone being able to defeat Kamijou Touma can't be an ordinary figure. Such person would at least has power the same as a Saint or more.

And...Isn't that Magic God supposed to be with him? Wait! Could it be that it was all a lie? That she would stumble this far to deceive us? Did she devise a plan already, and the final piece has just been put into place? If so, at least the entire of London is in danger! If not the world! As a warrior, I can't let this past!'

Fueled with the desire to protect, Kanzaki headed straight for the room.

Looking at the name plate, and confirming it was room 403, Kanzaki Kaori gripped her nodachi, bring out the blade from the scabbard, and charged in without hesitation.

* * *

It was obviously a misunderstanding on Kanzaki's part, however, one can't help but laugh if looked under a completely different view, her assessment was rather correct.

Something was wrong.

The Magic God does have a plan going on that involved a certain spiky haired boy. One that has a massive scale.

The last piece of the puzzle was about to be completed.

And she was at war with a god. Okay, goddess.

One may laugh, but if we took out the core, it seems the same.

Therefore, we can't really blame her.

But we could still laugh ourselves off.

* * *

Kamijou Touma woke up with a start.

Last night, he and Othinus stayed at a hotel near Necessarius Women's dorm. They were called in by the Archbishop of Necessarius, coming along with Index to some ceremony the nun has to go through. They shared the same bed, and in fact did have a quick make-out session, but nothing serious. As such, he can not comprehend why the door to his room was flung open and a Saint was charging up at them, her nodachi pointing at him.

* * *

It took Kanzaki a few good seconds after charging in to realize the situation.

She stared at the boy who seems like he just woke up, her face mirroring his.

They remained for a while, before the sleepy goddess next to Kamijou decided to get up and yawned.

"Good morning...Ahn?"-She rubbed her tired eyes.

Kanzaki Kaori, one of the few twenty Saint in the world, dropped her nodachi in shock and new found embarrassment, the sword clanking at the ground.

She might not be exactly well knowledge when it comes to...it, but she knows better than to charge in to a bedroom with two person of different gender.

It seems like Kamijou finally got his brain to function again.

"KANZAKI?! THE HECK?!"

"!"

"Why did you bust the door?! I was nearly having a heart attack! I don't really blame you as it was part of my misfortune, but could you PLEASE tell me why you did so?!"

Faced with the 'wrath' of the hero of WWIII, Kanzaki Kaori shrunk.

"... ... Funya."

"FUNYA?! THAT'S NOT AN ANSWERRRRRRRRR! ! !"-Kamijou yelled.-"And not you too! Is this common now for girls to say that?! I don't get the world anymore!"

Somehow, Othinus missed that conversation entirely as she got up and head for the bath room.

* * *

After they had settled everything (which took a lot of time and a lot of strange hectic during it), Kamijou and Othinus followed the now pride-damaged Saint to pick up Index and head for the ceremony. They learned that after that, they has to go to Buckingham palace to meet the Royal family and the Archbishop the next day as well, and the other two days are theirs to enjoy.

Othinus and Kamijou actually decided to change into their matching winter set like the one they wore on Valentine's. It's not that cold, but it's still London.

They would openly admit that it made them look more mature, to the level of newlyweds.

And turns out, the "ceremony" mentioned is actually like a graduation ceremony, being nuns who are in training now proceed to become actual nuns.

"Meaning..."-Kamijou muttered.

"Index is becoming an actual nun."-Othinus finished it for him.

Ah...now the two feel like they are the nun's parents.

"Index? Come on, let's go. Everyone's waiting."-Kamijou knocked the door to Index's room.

"Hold on Touma!"-Seems like the girl's getting ready.

"We'll wait down the living room then."-Othinus voiced.

"Mn!"-The small nun agreed.

As such, the two waited the floor below

"Heh, must be an emotional point in your life right now."-Othinus stated.-"I wouldn't be surprise if you were to cry saying 'my daughter has grown up' now."

"Like hell. But I am happy for her."

"Really now?"

"Well, she might be too much on food, but she has the soul for the job."

"I guess so."

"Really now. I can't even deny we're like a family."

"Hoh?"-Othinus's eye glinted-"So, tou-san, what in store for tonight?"

"I don't want to hear it from someone who wants to marry me."

"I don't want to hear it from someone who said yes."

"...I give."

"Heh."

"Well, they did say we got ourselves a good day to ourselves and quite the breathing time between stuff we have to do...maybe we should find a cafe or something..."

"Cake?"

"Yes, yes, cake."-Kamijou responded in an understanding way.

"Uhm."

"I don't know if we should take Index...she has work cut out anyway, so it's not til tonight..."

"So it's just coffee and cake for today then."

"I suppose. You got any thing you want to see?"

"I create the world. It's not like there's much."

Kamijou hung his head. Having her for a lover would certainly be tough on several aspect.

'Lover, huh...'

"Touma."-They heard a voice behind them.

Turning back, they saw Index, still in her white habit, but it seems it had been repaired and no longer needs safety pins. Well, it would still lost its Walking Church protection ability though.

"Hey there Index. Ready to go?"-Kamijou smiled slightly.

"Mn!"-The nun nodded her head happily.

Thus, they head for the boring yet important ceremony.

* * *

Kamijou Touma didn't find the entire thing amusing or interesting, but soon as he sat down on the bench, the serious atmosphere of it all glued him to the chair and yanked open his eyelids. He really has no say in this, or he would ruin the solemn atmosphere there.

But it was worth it.

He get to see Index happily becoming a real nun, having her waved at him and Othinus like they're her parents (which triggered quite some debate on them, as Index and Othinus are simply the most beautiful all around the place)

He would reach for the blonde eyepatch wearing goddess and held her hand.

He would smile.

And, with the ceremony now over, they regroup and Index received some encouraging pats on the head.

"Maybe now you would actually tries to cut down on food, now that you are a real nun."-That particular comment from Kamijou earned him a biting attack from Index.

But, someone just has to dive into it.

"Hello there, Kamijou Touma."-An all to happy voice rang out.

It sounded like from a young girl of her 18, but it's tone gives off impressive maturity as well.

Turning to look, Kamijou saw a young women about her twenties, but her massively long blonde hair suggest otherwise.

She was the person that made Index a nun.

No, she made the silver haired girl that possess photographic memory to become Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

"Archbishop Laura Stuart."-Kamijou remembered her back on British Halloween. He didn't have the time to chat back then, but that face etched into him as the face of a villain.

"I'm surprised. You managed remember me, even though we met in passing."-Laura smiled.

"..."-The boy did not respond. He did tried to be polite and held a friendly expression and tone, but mixed in was a sense of wary for the women.

Paying that no heed, Laura turned to the next person.

"And you must be Magic God Othinus."

"Yes."-Othinus stated blankly.

With that, the two blonde stared at each other, their face held their respective normal expression.

Kamijou was slightly worried, but he find no killing intent. In fact, it's like a starring competition.

Seeing so, he relaxed himself with a sigh.

"I hate to interupt...but..."

"Nothing special."-Laura then struck a strange pose.-"I'm feeling quite honored at the moment."

"You do?"-The boy asked

"Well, you have done feats worthy of a hero and such."-The Archbishop waved her hand.

"I...I suppose? But I think it's just me being thrown in by misfortune."

"Interesting as I expected."

"Guhbh?!"-Kamijou let out something definitely wasn't suited for such conversation.

"Is something wrong?"-Both Othinus and Laura asked.

"Nothing. I seems to have absolutely no skill in matters like grace and such, so I'll be taking Index and leaving you two to chat."-Kamijou said before grabbing Index's hand.

"There's no need for that. I am more than willing to talk in a more friendly matter. It's refreshing, anyway."

"Ah, you don't have to force yourself to..."

"Are you two in a relationship?"-Laura cut him off.

That made both Kamijou and Othinus stumbled.

"What?! Why would you need to know?!"

"Well...I...I heard stuff from people I know. Call me curious."

"It kills the cat, you know."-Othinus stated.

"Well, I'll take the risk. You see...I am interested in seeing this development!

"..."-Kamijou and Othinus just glanced at each other and deadpaned.-"In a way, we are."

"So, any attempt at releasing your desires yet?"

"Multiple."-Othinus answered, letting Kamijou yelled out in displease.

_"Was the bathtub filled last night?"_

That made Kamijou bolted right up.

"IT WAS YOU?! ?!"-He pointed at that unlikely figure in front of him.

"You have my thanks then."-Othinus nodded.

"My pleasure."-Laura nodded as well.

"?! What's this?! What kind of misfortune is ttttthhhhhiiiiiissssss?! Two calculated and cold hearted person are out to make me suffer?! I can't barely handle one! ! !"

"Well, since I never met you in person until now, and consider I do owe you a lot, something like that is a small payment. OR maybe since we're here now, we can try a different payment?"-Laura said suggestively.

"I didn't ask for it! I never ask for anything in return! Wait, why are you two looking at each other and nodding? Is this telepathy?! Othinus, I may be the one who knows your pain and thoughts, but not the S! Don't just team up with another S to made me squirm!"

"You are no fun."-The two blonde sighed.

"But..."-Othinus leaned in and purred into his ear.-"You are going to pay for saying 'that letter' tonight."

Kamijou went pale.

* * *

With Kamijou Touma, Majin Othinus and Index Librorum Prohibitorum leaving, Laura headed back where Stiyl is waiting.

"That was rather interesting."-Laura walked pass the fire magician gracefully.

"May I ask one question?"-Stiyl voiced.

"Yes?"

"You seem to support them. Knowing you, it has to be a part of some plans."

"You are still narrow-minded Stiyl. Not everything I do has to be a part of some plans. Some are just fun."

"Then I'll asks this."

"?"

_"Does it involves that upside down Superintendent?"_

Laura Stuart choked, stumbling ahead.

Then she turned around, her face slightly red.

"W-well! Aleister i-is interested! He-he-he ships them!"-Her speech pattern was obviously out of normal-"S-so, I thought maybe if I 'help', he-he woul-would talks to me more!"

...

...

...

Stiyl felt like ramming his head repeatedly into a steel pole as he looked at the flustered Laura.

He shouldn't have touched the sensitive matter that is love. Specially when it was one between the head of the Magic side and the Science side.

* * *

**And it's done! It's short, I know, but next chapter is the Royal family! I tried to give you a laugh with Kanzaki (MK II), hope it's good. Laura's part was done rather badly, but I still find it good enough for you all.**

**Now that I'm talking...how am I going to throw a curve good enough for next chapter? Hm...**

**Anyway, while this author whacked his brains out, please review and favs, as I'm really worried about the amount of people who reads this (views are dropping, NO!)**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had rather proper rest last night...yeah, so there's no reason not to keep writing...**

**Really, review rates are so low it made me wanna cry...**

**Anyhow, I'll write about 2 more fanfic, then I'll call it safe to go under. If you have a request, please speak up, so that I may continue writing. Take note that it's the only way I'm going to stay up, as I'm all out of ideas.**

**Okay, let's just go with the disclaimer and start this.**

**I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"An umbrella..."-Kamijou hung his head.

"You should thought of it earlier. There's a lot of rain in London you know."-Othinus sighed.

"You could have reminded me! Anyway, there's a shop there, so we could buy one, right?!"

Currently, the two are just bickering under the rain. They know what to do, but decided to do this anyway, since they are already near the hotel.

The visit to the coffee shop had been cancelled for that rain. Either way, they didn't really bothered, but Kamijou was particularly mad at himself for forgetting stuff like that. It's in those cracks that his misfortune arise.

Their choice of attire did keep them from being completely soaked, but an exhibitionist like Othinus really just can't miss out on it...

Really.

"We're a few blocks away from the hotel...let's just hurry bac-WAIT! Why are you taking off your coat!? The shirt too?! Hey! ! ! !"

"It's wet and I can't stand it."

"I'm pretty sure you can! You are just trying to bring attention to this unfortunate Kamijou-san isn't it?! Isn't it?!"

"Maybe."-The blonde goddess did a quick stretch of her arm upwards, earning the attention of every soul nearby.

Such exhibitionist action would already trigger a wave of comments in Japan, let alone in somewhere like London.

"... Fukou Da..."

"You should enjoy it. It's not everyday a goddess give you a show like this."

Okay, let's make one thing clear.

Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus share a complicated relationship.

During their everyday life, Othinus is a playful girl who mess with Kamijou's mentality, giving "fanservice" to him when she feel so, bring him misfortune in the form of a scantily dressed goddess.

However, when they got in an incident, they acted and worked together flawlessly, without many words exchanged. That quality seems to come from their understanding and years of fighting in the Phases.

Though, it only extends to when they are in an incident.

But, there's also one more thing...

"If it really was that rare, I would be cheering in joy right now."

"Are you saying you don't feel anything because you saw it too many times?"

"It's not what I meant! Yes, my pride as a man increase when that happens, but could you do it when we are alone?! Please?!"

"Then I want you to give me your honest reaction."

"That _was _my honest reaction!"

"How well-raised are you anyway? You barely ever tease any girl."

"No, I don't tease because everygirl I know would bring out their strongest super-human attack and try to destroy me! !"

"You didn't tease last night though."-Othinus wondered aloud.

"Guah?! Has the situation changed? You by far are the most dangerous! You would kill me faster than I can blink! I agree, yes, your body is gorgeous! I love it, but that makes you dangerous in another way! It's like that 100% success or 100% failure! But can you please try and restrain yourself for this Kamijou-san?!"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Touma, ecchi."

"?! Hey! I don't want to hear that from you, being an exihib-UWOHA?!"-The hardest stomach jab Kamijou Touma has ever got in his entire life came.

* * *

When they got to their room, Kamijou was barely limping along and dropped motionless-ly down the bed. He was too tired to even responding to Othinus's antics, should she tries one. Thankfully, from the corner of his eyes, he can see the Majin opening the door to the bathroom. Seems like it was going to be a quiet night with just the two doin-

As Othinus opens the door, two figures jumped at Othinus, glomped at her.

Kamijou flung his body upright.

'An attack?!'

But soon, he realize the problem lay elsewhere.

"Lessar?! And...Floris isn't it?!"

However, both New Light members were squeezing their eyes shut, while one tries to fondle with the blonde goddess and one seem to be trying to kill her.

"Ah! We've finally tracked down Kamijou-kun! His scent! His scent is..."

"Stay out of this Lessar! I have made a vow to defeat this bastard today!"-The other blonde seems to be raising an attack, but Othinus just narrowed her eyes slightly, and the attack was blew off by a small non-lethal explosion.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."-Kamijou and Othinus just blankly stared into each other's eyes.

"Am I feeling skin?! Who would have thought the boy could have such smooth skin and..."-Lessar dived into the Magic God cleavage"... ... ...breast?"

It was that moment that the two young cabal members actually opened their eyes to see who their target was.

"I have no intention of declaring my sudden interest for girls, nor to rip off your heads. Just get off me."-Othinus said, seemingly uninterested.

Instead of fearing for their lives and get off the Majin, the two girl then looked up the bed to see their real target, Kamijou Touma. Said boy was heaving a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"So..."

Before he could get another word, Floris jumped to him and gave him a dropkick, flung him out of the window, the boy yelling a "Gyaaaahhhhhhhh?!" all the way.

"Uwahh?! I didn't expect that he w-Gyyyyeah?"-She was yanked back at the collar with such force that she was surprised it didn't rip her clothes off.

Landing with a 'thump' sound, Floris saw that Lessar has also been defeated in a different throw. The two gulped and look up to the figure that is covering over them with her shadow.

If a normal guy, maybe Kamijou Touma, was here, he would think, or even wondered aloud.

Is this something like an S scene?

Othinus was only wearing her black bra on top, her black jeans were unzipped and pulled down lightly, revealing her matching black panties, and she was holding her leather belt like it was a whip. The image would certainly look good if we see it or imagine it through the safety of our computer screens, but to the two young New Light members, it was sweet death itself.

"It won't be nice to kill, but I can bring you to feel the pleasure after all the pain."-Othinus cracked her 'whip'.

The crack would sounded through the entire hotel, with the staffs looking at the room in question and said "Really? Bondage?"

They could only imagine which one is on the receiving end, the spiky haired boy or the scantily dressed blonde, the two that just returned a few minutes ago, seemingly soaked yet playful.

It seems even in England, otaku culture still exist.

"I bet it the guy. The girl look too much of a mistress to..."

"You kidding?! The more they looked like so, the more they desire to be on the receiving end!"

"Where did that came from?! There is no way an eyepatch wearing character would be..."

"It's roleplay! It's for pleasure! Certainly it can! Don't interrupt a man's dream!"

"I would if you didn't interrupt mine!"

An idiotic brawl started in the hallway outside room 403.

* * *

Amongst that, Kamijou Touma breathes heavily.

Normally, when you are thrown out of the window from the 4th floor, you would fall to your death.

But...this boy in particular has two huge advantages.

First, his misfortune includes not dying. Even when he tried to do so himself.

Second, for an unknown reason, he seems to be quite agile and fast thinking every time he falls from great height. He might not remember how, but he did survive jumping out of a burning 7th floor, grabbing the railing of the 6th and climbed inside.

This time, it was raining, add more terror to his stunt with the slippery water added, and bystanders who intended to yell got themselves in a gape they thought would never do in their long lives.

The spiky haired boy grabbed a small decorative ledge sticking out just a few inches on the 3rd floor, and supported himself only with his fingers grabbing that ledge, and now, his legs as they found a tiny foothold on a smaller ledge.

It felt oddly familiar. It's like he's been doing this many times before.

And it's not the first time.

Lately, he's been discovering more and more physical abilities professionals would be proud of. He started to get through obstacles really fast, display the ability to scale high walls, and now, ledge grabbing ability.

'W-what kind of things did I do before losing my memory anyway?! I don't think this ability is natural for a normal highschool student! At all! So how exactly am I holding on to this slippery edge as I'm thinking about this?! Is this...instinct? Misfortune? Has-has the previous Kamijou been doing crazy stunt like this everyday?! No, if so I wouldn't be scared to death like this, and would have cooly grabbed the ledge. If so, why?!'

Right now, Kamijou would believe he was an expert at parkour, judo, or even Krav Maga before memory loss if someone say so.

But, back to the matter at hand.

His fingers won't hold forever. He needs to get inside.

"How...how?!"

As he hesitated, suddenly his fingers slipped.

Onlookers gasped in horror, fearing the boy would fall to the ground.

Yet they got a show.

Soon as he felt his finger slipped and he starts falling, Kamijou Touma's legs did a quick repel on the wall and leap up, not missing a beat. His hands grabbed another ledge a few feet above. Suddenly, he felt at ease, and didn't plan on losing the momentum he just gathered. Pulling strength into his arms, he boosted himself up another short gap, this time, grabbing a convenient flag pole sticking out.

Onlooker cheered, pushing the boy onwards, and he didn't fail their expectation. Soon enough, he reached the window that he fell off of.

'This is a terrifying experience that I hope I'll never have to do again! Jeez, and I thought the Phases had covered everything.'

With one last boost, he climbed inside...

...

...

...

...Just as Othinus unintentionally cracked the belt his direction.

* * *

After giving the onlookers a repeated heart attack, and another crazy climb later, he finally got inside, and his nerve-wracking brain finally able to utter his catchphrase...

"...Fukou Da."

"Just go take a hot-shower or something. There are stuffs I needs to do."-Othinus merely glanced at the daredevil that it her love interest before turning back to the two sitting seiza-style on the floor with a twisted smile on her face. Apparently she's been having fun at releasing her S side.

"Hey! Could you at least show your concern for me?! I was thrown out of a building! It hurts to see you completely kicking me aside as a side objective!"

"Come on, your misfortune would work your way and somehow you would survive scratch free."-The goddess shrugged.

"AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY AT THAT?!"

"Then..."-Othinus rubbed her chin.-"Would you like to take a bath with me then?"

"?! What's with the completely unrelated offer?!"

"What, it's fine right? You want me to 'comfort' you don't you?"

"I didn't ask for THAT type of comfort!"

"Yes or no?"

"YES!"-Kamijou slipped. He thought she was asking "Really?".

It was a few seconds later that he actually heard what Othinus asked.

Othinus stared blankly at Kamijou, her emerald eye looked at him slightly wide, her mouth slightly agape before turning to the two other girls so fast it was like a blur.

"Leave."-Was all she said.

Lessar however, still voiced.

"Wait! ! ! Touma-kun, don't fall for that devil's seduction! ! ! You'd-"-She was cut off as Floris grabbed her and dashed out.

Without a word exchanged, the door slammed shut.

Windows closed tight, and lights started to flicker.

Objects in the room was shaking and vibrating as if it was in a horror movie.

And...

It's all coming from that blonde half-dressed girl.

"O-Othinus-san? Are...are you mad? I understand if you are, but if you aren't, could you please stop that?! I'm going to have nightmares tonight!"-Kamijou yelled. He completely passed the 'tremble in fear' stage and went right on to solving the issue.

As he asked, seems like things were calming down, and so is the Magic God before him.

Then...

...

...

...Then...

...

...

...She looked up, showing a pink blush on her face.

"Let's...let's take a bath."-Her lips moved.

...

* * *

Whether he said yes or no, Kamijou Touma would ended up yelling about his misfortune and all anyway, so no need to tell you his answer.

After getting properly dressed, they head down stair and tried the restaurant inside the hotel itself. The prices seem fine, and nothing look too out of place, so they considered it as fine to have dinner there.

If so...if so...

"Why is everyone looking this way?!"-The boy silently yelled.

True enough, they were earning gazes all around.

Across the table, Othinus was just eating her meal.

"? You are still bothered?"-She asked, sipping her soup.

"Kinda. I try to be as normal as possible."

"Well, we do stood out..."

"That's a huge understatement."-Kamijou deadpaned.

"?"-In response, the Majin only tilted her head.

No matter how you look at it, a girl with such long, silk-like blonde hair, emerald eye and perfect figure in tight clothes can't be cast aside and ignored.

Not to mention that eyepatch.

"Well, you stood out."-He corrected himself-"I'm just the center of all bad things like jealousy for example."

True, Kamijou is average in looks and builds, though Othinus stated he looked thinner wearing clothes, and he doesn't exude an aura like the Magic God.

"You got something else."

"Eh?"

"Maybe it's the glint in your eyes."-Othinus elegantly cuts the pancake.

"What? What glint?"

"You looked carefree, willing to help, and well mannered. That's all. Guys like that is of few numbers nowadays."-She explained.

It's true that most took him for a friendly person and good ideals. A normal girl would choose him over a shallow guy who only cared about looks and sex. Unless the girl is shallow herself. If they knew about his bad luck, perhaps it would change, but if just on a glance, Kamijou Touma fares better at getting attention if you place him around a group of males.

Othinus wasn't planning on stating this, but she said it anyway.

"Your smile is comforting. Always it."-She said with a low voice, almost muttering while averting her gaze from Kamijou.

"..."-The boy only look slightly bewildered for a few seconds, then smiled gently and reached her.

"?"-Othinus gave a tiny jump.

He patted her head.

"Thanks."

We might as well seeing a pink back ground with bubbles and stars effect, as Othinus, for the first time in her life (a god's life is reallyyyyyy long you know) shyly looked down with a blush on her face as the boy patted her head.

* * *

"T-Touma."-She asked.

"Hm?"

"..."-Othinus was being nervous for some reason, fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes? Is...is everything okay? Do I have some food on my face?"

"N...no. I... I have a question for you."

"? Sure, go ahead."

At the sudden question, the restaurant is quick to look their way, silently waiting for the question from the blonde beauty.

In the back of his mind, Kamijou were suddenly imagining that Othinus would confess her love for him or something, but quickly dismissed it. Sure, they might share a lot of thoughts and weight, and...

And...

And...

Maybe it's true.

...

...

_**Maybe he loves her.**_

...

...

...

'But let's face it! There's no way she would be in love with me. While we share our understanding, and she'll be sticking close, we're still worlds apart. I would have better chance with a dorm manager onee-san typ-'

_"I love you."_

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."-That sentence alone put Kamijou Touma's thoughts aside.

"Would you accept it? My feelings? Will...will you return it?"-Othinus grabbed the hand on her head, and gently held it between them.

Both their hearts throbbed.

Come to think of it...

That kiss on Valentine's.

All that "activities" they have been doing...

It's not...for fun and pleasure alone...right?

"I..."-Kamijou stumbled.

The guests and staffs in the restaurant all turned to them. They are expecting it. An answer.

They aren't pressing him to say yes. They are just curious.

They could stay together until the hammer falls. They could marry each other, have fun, build a family, anything. Without being in love.

But the question now is are they in love in the first place?

It took him this long?

Has he been missing what's right in front of him?

Kamijou hesitated.

But...

But...

...

...

...

Didn't he already answered that question in his mind already?

'Yeah...I'm just afraid. But...what am I afraid of?'

...

...

...

_"Do you love me?"_-Othinus repeated the question.

...

Kamijou Touma inhaled.

His lips moved.

* * *

**Yes! Done! Next chapter, Buckingham Palace!**

**We'll try and add some more hilarious scenes, but I'm really in a deadlock right now... **

**I'll do some review answering...**

**Loopsey: The cooler the character, the more funny it is to see them squirm.**

**Anon: Yes! The Kami-yan disease has this particular symptoms, the "Funya-disease"!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, that's too much off what you wanted to read right? Heheh, I'm reaching that soon.**

**I have been lazy these days, as ideas runs low and all, after this, Locked and one more fic, I'm going under unless there's going to be an idea thrown in my face.**

**Anyway, rate and review please! I need moar! MOAR!**

**DsCrystalEyes.**

* * *

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**What's with the site's killing the mood by not letting me edit this thing through copy-n-paste? Dang, it didn't have a real effect on my work, but still, I enjoy those small shortcuts...**

**Anyway, here comes the next piece of the London adventure! I have small ideas around the thing, so I'll try and add as much as I can without being overkill.**

**It seems everyone gave me a solid reaction to the confessing scene. Heck, I still enjoy seeing our Kamijou-san gets thrown out of the window.**

**Through some reviews now...**

**Kihara Gensei: She's not as sane as Itsuwa though. Anyhow...No. I'm absolutely dead set on OTP.**

**Yoshel20 Anon: I hoped nobody saw that, but that's just me paying everyone for fools (lol). Always looking out for more ways to entertain. It's like those tiny revelation or extras in things like the credits of a movie or a game. I hoped I got that effect down.**

**deathmask83: Rings? I can manage. Wedding?... ...No. M rated? I can bring you to the border of T and M. That's what I'll be doing in this chapter.**

**FlyingCow65: Everyone's been asking for a sequel to School teacher, but I really don't have many ideas, although we all agree it's funny like hell. I have been trying to put our Queen in somewhere, but no avail. Maybe it's my chance! **

**Chezeman: Ah, I can see my youth!**

**My sense of humor has been low lately...*sigh* Then! We will, for the first time! See how much of a beast our Kamijou Touma is in bed!**

**O-Othinus-san?! Why are you raising your lance as if t-**

**...**

**...**

**Hey there *seductive smile* Othinus here, and would like to inform you that the author is "out" at the moment. As such, I'll be doing the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own TAMNI.**

**The sound of "Don't just make a fourth-wall-breaking appearance!" sounded.**

**Apparently it's the author.**

* * *

The door to hotel room number 403 flung open with the force that a Saint would be proud.

Yes. You guessed it.

But certainly you didn't guess who took the lead.

"Touma..."-Magic God Othinus moaned as she is pinned to the wall.

The boy gave no response as he necked the blonde beauty, earing more moans from the girl.

Using her leg, Othinus closed the door, and yanked the boy's head up for a kiss.

They would constantly be spining and crashing against walls or doors.

When she ran out of breath, they separated and move on to the next issue.

"Don't just rip my clothes to shreds..."-Othinus warped her arms around Kamijou's neck.

"I wasn't."-Was the boy only response.

"Then you are just rough in general."

"Eh? I wasn't that r..."

"Who said I didn't like it?"-The grin on the Majin's face widen.

"..."

The goddess gave a small "Hya?" when she got pinned to the wall even more.

She didn't have to open her eye to feel the rustling sound of fabric being remove from her body. As such, she reached to Kamijou's windbreaker, and yanked that off, giving herself an opening.

Othinus's not going to let him took the lead forever.

...

Kamijou suddenly felt the powerful push from the Majin he'd pinned.

Falls flat on the bed with a "thump" sound, it took him a few second to felt the weight of the goddess fully as she throws herself on top of him.

Taking off her shirt rather easily, she threw it to the side, before slowly and seductively unzip her black jeans.

Normally, this is where Kamijou would stop and this could go down as fanservice, but he is too deep into the idea that stopping now would ruin the flow of his blood.

They remained in that pose for a while. No words were exchanged, no teasing or wrestling.

Their gazes cross. Both eyed each other with fulfillment and the desire for each other.

Kamijou acted first.

He got up to a sitting position, then started necking the goddess, earning moans every so often. He felt his shirt is being pulled off, and raised his arms in support of the partner's action.

Pushing him down again, this time pinning the boy down, Othinus gave him a playful hip grind, with the boy under her gasped at the sudden movement.

...

...

Kamijou made a bold move.

...

...

He unclipped Othinus black bra.

...

"My...You are quite excited."-Othinus giggled. She got up, let the bra fall lose and the entire thing visible.-"Go on."

The boy under her raised his right hand...

...

...

...

_"Touma."_

They stopped in their tracks.

The lamp next to the bed turned on.

Turning to the lamp, they found a person standing next to it.

That person had saw the exchange from beginning til now.

She seems small in form, having long shoulder length silver hair, green emerald eyes like Othinus, and she was wearing a white nun's habit that has a teacup-like design.

And...

Her teeth are baring.

"Index!?"-Both Kamijou and Othinus widen their eyes.

* * *

The next second, both guilty participants got up and sat seiza style on the bed with incredible speed and coordination, the nun standing in front of them. There was a tint of pink on their faces, and Othinus didn't bother to even put her bra back on.

"Touma and Othinus is doing strange things! Strange indecent things!"-The nun then began her childish lecture, but Othinus managed to cut her off after a while.

"Why...why are you here?"

"I got bored, so I came here to play."-The nun answered.

"I...I see?"-Kamijou nodded.

"Touma, why is it that when I ask for the room number, that lady became horrified, with others saying "A nun too?" ?! ?!"

"...What?"

"I said...!"

"I heard it the first time! Why would the receptionist be horrified?! We didn't do anything out of forms right?!"

"I think I just saw something horrifying!"-Index retorted.

"I AGREE! IT SHOULD BE BETTER THAT YOU DON'T ASK WHAT THIS IS!"-Kamijou roared, trying to protect Index's innocence.

"And...why are the lights off?"-Othinus asked.

"..."-The young now-official-nun gave no response, only angrily pouting and looked away.

It seems she's mad at both Kamijou and Othinus.

Well, normally she's only mad at the unfortunate boy.

...

...

Seems like it would take plan A to bring her back.

"How about we go out to eat tomorrow?"

"Really?!"-Index grabbed Kamijou hand, stars in her eyes.

"Y-yes? Othinus, what about you?"

"If she leads the way...sure."-The blonde beauty shrugged.

"I...I see. I guess we can make time after visiting the palace..."

"A buffet! You have to take me to a buffet!"

"Please mind your manners if I do bring you to one!"

"Toumaaaaaaaa!"

"Don't give me that! The only reason I'm hesitating is because you would demolish the place!"

Seems like Index would have to bite for him to stop spewing idiotic yet father-like lines.

And she did.

* * *

Index decided to stay the night, and as such, no touchie touchie for the recently confessed couple. Well, they had lost interest anyway. They aren't raunchy enough to take such activity under the nun's watch, even if they could. Kamijou once again occupy the bathtub, thankfully wasn't filled with water this time. (Othinus looked half interested to fill it though.)

The night went by like a flash.

As such, Kamijou Touma hazily woke up.

...To find a weight of a girl pressed down on him.

...

...

I know, you are thinking about that...

But...it's quite the reverse.

"Index?!"-Kamijou silently yelled.

Seems like he failed to lock the bathroom door, and as such, the sleep walking nun stepped in and, to Kamijou Touma misfortune, stayed on top of him.

Meanwhile, the boy's mind took a different turn. He looked at her nightware.

'I thought I bought her proper pajamas! Why is she going back to that white shirt and panties combo?!'

Must...must be that exhibitionist's doing.

Well, Kamijou was willing to admit that she looked great...

No, wait, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about this!

Let see, in the afternoon he has to come to the Buckingham palace again, which, now that he thought about it, sounds really big. Last time he didn't pay much attention, as they were dragged to go without dinner and such...

But what's in the morning? He didn't have any plans right?

Wait, still, that's not what he was supposed to be thinking!

'How do I get out from Index's hold?!'

If he is caught with Othinus on top of him, naked even, he would be a pervert.

But if he is caught with Index on top of him...

He would be a pervert and a lolicon!

* * *

Accelerator woke up from his nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kamijou's trying to gather his thoughts to think of how he would escape this bite-and-misunderstanding-free, a maiden was standing at the door to his room.

Itsuwa was hesitantly raising her hand to knock the door.

She didn't really know what to expect.

They had gotten a brief exchange when Kamijou left Index at the Necessarius women's dorm...

But she didn't expect that Majin to come along!

'She...she would defeat even our Priestess with a touch if it comes down to it. And I'm sure it's not just fighting. If it...if it comes down to appeal!'

Ah, yes, Othinus did let the young growing girl saw her in the witch outfit that was surely over the top. She...she dared to wear that in public! Even Kanzaki's Fallen Angel Ero Maid was only wore in secrets! While the Magic God dared to wander the streets with that!

Itsuwa doesn't know how to think. On one hand, she felt that Magic God Othinus just dressed in a way that made males around the world felt happy and proud that they are living on this world, which is, completely lewd and indecent, lowering her pride, but on the other hand, that beauty surely outdone Itsuwa, and most likely, every girl on the planet. Even if she does have an erotic choice of clothing...she would still win _that one boy. _That was more than enough.

Itsuwa didn't realize she was shaking so hard her hand are knocking against the door. And loud too.

"? Funya..."-The sound of a girl getting up from a creaky bed can be heard.

Now, why does the bed has to be creaky?

It sent shiver down Itsuwa's spine.

'Eh?! I knocked it?! Not good Itsuwa! Not good! That woman's going to open the door!'

I...isn't that the point of knocking? Itsuwa? Okay, she can't hear me.

"Hold on...Yawn..."-The doorknob turns.

There, before her...

Othinus rubbed her sleepy eye, then look to see the Amakusa Remix member.

She was only wearing her black-lace bra and panties.

The amount of 'offense' the Magic God gave off is enough to shatter every 'defense' males (and females) on Earth give off.

Itsuwa suddenly had the strangest desire ever. It's like her love interest just turned from "Kamijou Touma" to "Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus".

Well, it only last a second though. We won't be seeing girl on girl action.

Anyhow, just to top off the girl's dizzy head...

Kamijou Touma stepped out from the bathroom, bare-chested.

He tried to pry loose, but Index held to his shirt so hard he had to loose it. How he did it is a wonder in itself.

He made it to the safety of the door, and silently headed out.

But Itsuwa knew none of that.

All she see is the well-toned body of the hero, seemingly battle hardened, his eyes gives off a charm unable to resist.

But, either way.

The bed creak.

Magic God Othinus was only in her underwear, and she seems to have trouble sleeping last night, slightly diselved, her clothes all over the place.

Kamijou Touma is also dressed not so proper while living with a girl, and he was also diselved.

And she heard from the staff that there's been...stuff.

So...

So...

...

To a normal girl, what does it translate to?

"Oh, Itsuwa."-Kamijou then noticed the girl at the door.

It was too much as the girl collapsed from her head blanking out.

"?! Itsuwa?! What's wrong?"-Kamijou was about to rush forward, but...

"Eh? Why-why am I in the bathroom!"-Index rushed out-"Toumaaaaaaaaa! You put me in the bathroom so you could have fun with Othinus didn't you?!"

"WHAT KIND OF MISUNDERSTANDING IS THIIIIISSSSSS ?! ?! ?!"

Seeing the two other person in little clothing, last night incident and a girl passing out with a red face cemented it to Index.

"Toummmaaaaaaaaaa! ! ! !"-Her teeth bared.

"Don't yell out my name as if I'm the final boss of a game! ! ! And let me eeeexplaaaaaiin-WAIT INDE-GYYYYAAAHHGGHA?! FUKOU DDDAAAAAA! ! ! !"

* * *

On that day, Kamijou's skull received a grim reminder.

* * *

"...I see...hahah...so it was a misunderstanding...hahahah..."-Itsuwa laughed nervously.

"Ah, I'm sorry, too...we must have looked a lot like what you were imagining."-Looking back, even Kamijou himself would be convinced...

"Uhm! Uhm...Anyhow...why don't you visit us Amakusa for the morning?"

"Really? Is it fine? I'm not going to interupt anything right?"

"Don't worry! Everyone's excited that you are here! Tatemiya-san is also looking forward to seeing you!"

"Ah, right..."-Compared to most allies, Tatemiya Saiji is a pleasant guy to Kamijou. In fact, they are like brothers.-"So? Index? Othinus?"

"I'll stay."-The two synched their voices.

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm tired. You didn't let me sleep last night."-Othinus said with a blunt voice.

"PLEASE DON'T JOKE ON IT! ! !"

"No, really, I'm tired...I'm going back to bed...

"I...I see then. Index, why not?"

"I promised some friends to play with them."

"Ah? You made friends? That's good then."

"Mn! I'll be going then"-Index nodded and happily ran out.

"Be careful Index!"-Kamijou yelled after her, before turning to Itsuwa.-"I guess it's just me."

"It's fine! Shall we go then?"

"Mn!"-Kamijou nodded, turning back to the Majin lazily sleeping with her face planted in the pillow.-"Don't sleep for the entire morning."

The blonde beauty only raised her hand to wave him off.

As such, Kamijou and Itsuwa headed for the Amakusa Remix style church.

"?! Wait! That means! T-t-t-t-t-there's just the two of us! On the sunny morning, in the streets of London! What do I do, what do I do?!"

Itsuwa would wonder the question for the entire walk.

* * *

It's was a nice change of air to talk to the Amakusa members, as they are the sanest peoples Kamijou knew of, but it's about time he gets himself ready for the visit to Buckingham Palace (He would still be impress by the fact that he is invited). As such, Kamijou Touma head back to the hotel.

Opening the door with ease, he spotted the Majin still sleeping in the messy bed.

Sitting next to her, Kamijou gently stroke the girl's beautiful face with a smile on his face.

'Where to from here? I suppose our future is rather unknown...'

"Nh..."-Othinus seems to be waking up.

Sure enough, her beautiful emerald eyes hazily opens, the sunlight reflected from it glittering in Kamijou's view.

"Get up now...we have to go."-He gently shook her shoulder.

"Mn...a bit more."

"You've slept the entire morning already. It's close to noon."

"Even so..."

"?"

"Even so...let this moment lasts..."-The blonde girl muttered, gently held the boy's wrist.

Kamijou's eyes widen slightly, before his lips curved into a sweet smile.

They would promise eternity together.

"Yeah, we can make it last."-With that, he bent down.

Warping her arms around his neck, the Magic God closed the gap, their lips met.

The scent of her hair calms any attempt at making a fuss right now. The boy just relaxed and pressed himself closer.

* * *

Outside, Index watches the exchange.

She didn't felt angry or jealous. Somehow she didn't.

She was one of the few to have actually confessed her love to the spiky haired boy.

But as time progress, she no longers sees him as a love interest.

She saw him as a person who would charge in to save her. A person that would take care of her.

Index wanted to return something more than just words.

She cared for Kamijou Touma.

And she cared for Majin Othinus.

She would accept their love. Since she has no claim of it from the start. And she can be sure she won't be left out.

_Index would take her stand as she is right now. A daughter._

* * *

"Touma."

Kamijou and Othinus turned to see the nun in white.

"?! Index-san?! Sorry! I know you would bite me, but please be easy on me!"-Kamijou raised his hand in defense.

"? What are talking about Touma?"

"E-eh?"

"We're late. Queen Elizard is expecting us to arrive."

"Ah...yes, I know that but..."

_"It's fine. I give you my blessing."_

That silenced the confused boy right up.

The silence hung not with awkwardness, but understanding.

"I see."-Othinus smiled.-"Well, the first thing you can do, Touma, is _get off me _perhaps?"

"Wah?! Sorry!"

* * *

The three walked.

"Really now. We are being invite to Buckingham palace. Yet we have to travel on foot."-Touma sighed.

"Well, it's rare to see you complain."-Othinus shrugged.

"Now that you talked about it, yeah...this isn't misfortune, isn't it?"

"Touma, Touma! They sell apples there! There!"

"Index, I know you like apples"-That time with that Ars Magna Aureolus Izzard still hang in Kamijou's head as one of the most out-of-line moment of all time- "But we are already going to a buffet later! So no more for today!"

"Maybe if I get one, you would love to buy it."-Othinus grinned.

"?! Don't just refer to that! The concept of a girl biting an apple is hardly..."-Kamijou trailed off.

"What? Hardly what?"-Othinus pressed with a mischievous smile.

Kamijou refuses to answer that question, and averting his gaze looking for an exit to the situation.

But, to his crazy luck, he got one.

A car stopped by them.

The windshield lowered to reveal a familiar face.

"Kamijou...Touma?"-The girl inside asked.

"...Third Princess Villian?"-Kamijou looked at the girl in the steering wheel in utter shock.

* * *

"I was taking the car out for a drive. Heheheh..."-Villian laughed slightly with everyone inside the car.

"You didn't take any guards with you?"

"Well, I'm not that sheltered...even though the rest of the time I am."

"I see then."

"Well, it's great to see you again. I did heard you were coming, but I didn't expected running into you. Index, how have you been?"

"Mn! I'm good! Touma still feeds me everyday!"

"..."-Kamijou and Othinus just blankly stared at each other.

"Good then, I see that Kamijou-san still takes care of our library well!"

"What am I, a librarian?!"

"Yes yes, a really caring librarian. So...this girl here must be..."

"Majin Othinus."-The Magic God finished it herself.

"I...I see. I guess your power must be incredible then."-Villian learn from her mother that even the power of Curtana is shrunken when faced with the Magic God. If Othinus were to reveal herself during the coup d'etat, she alone would solve the thing completely. The thought of someone with that much power now sitting behind her casually is not something Villian would face everyday.

"Well, enough about us. How have you been?"-Kamijou asked.

"Me...ah...well...I'm currently trying to convince _him _to stop being hard on himself..."

"Him?"

"Ahahah...long story...he's still doing time eventhough we said he could go...like Carissa for example."

"I see then...Is this person someone you like?"

"?!"-Villian face's turned slightly red.-"I suppose so? He did...p-propose."

"Propose? As in _marry_?"-Kamijou was now interested.

"Ah...yes! Yes! As in...marriage!"

"Wow..."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about yourself, Touma?"-Othinus asked with a small grin.

"?!"-Kamijou choked.

Right. He still got his own marriage to deal with.

* * *

"We're here."-Villian annouced.

Looking outside, Kamijou can see the familiar palace now in daylight. He would say it looks better at night though.

As the gates opens and they came through, they noticed an odd scene. The grass field is held to a party rarely seen, and at the palace front door, stood the remaining Royal family members.

"?! They decided to throw a party?! And since when? I only left for the morning!"-Villian questioned.

"And it's rare to see the Royal family gathering like this."-Index added.

"?! Oh no! Now I being late to it too? Everyone would see me as sloppy to be coming late!"

"Just relax. Everything's fine."-Kamijou laughed it off.

He would still gulped at the sight of Knight Leader standing by the side though.

Stopping the car, Villian took a deep breath before opening the door, ready for the antics of her sisters.

"So, you're here."-First Princess Rimea spoke first.

"Yes. I am here. But to mention, I didn't remember a public party was taking place."

"Well, then _someone _forgot to inform you"-The First Princess glanced at the queen of England.

"Call it a surprise party."-Queen Elizard gave a smile.

"But why decided to throw one? We didn't have...any...important...guest..."-Villian herself trailed off.

Really?

Would they really?

"Well, that boy still hasn't show up yet. The best option we could think of is a public party."-Carissa explained. It surprises Villian the older sister didn't try to poke at her.-"And I heard that terrifying Majin is coming too, so best to keep it easy."

"The boy? You mean Kamijou Touma?"-The Third Princess asked in disbelief.

"Who else?"-All remaining members of the Royal family said in sync.

"..."

"What? Why are you making a strange face? We're in public you know."-The Second Princess still held that picture perfect expression on her face.

"Ah...? Well. I suppose there's no reason to hide it..."-Villian then looked back to her car.

As if on cue, the door opened.

"Food!"-Index dashes right out to the party.

"Manners, Index!"-A young female voice called after her, but that's about it.

It did surprised the Royal family, but soon their heads started connecting the dots.

Index Liborium Prohibitorum travels only with one person. Her guardian.

And that guardian...

"Once again, I'm here, looking completely out of place."-Kamijou Touma opens the door, stepping out of the car.

"Well, make me look good then."-A slender hand raises out to him.

"Fine fine."-Kamijou took the hand and leads out a beautiful blonde girl with emerald eye and an eyepatch.-"Is that good enough?"

"I'll teach you how to do so properly."

"Please, don't"

Then, they shifted their gazes to the Royal family.

Kamijou didn't really know much about formalities, but he did gave a bow.

Quick pleasantries were exchanged, and Kamijou felt odd shaking hand with Knight Leader, but regardless, they're here.

"Well, enjoy yourself at the party. Let's see what sort of games everyone's playing!"-Strangely, it came from Queen Elizard.

Passing by Kamijou, she gave him a rather full envelope, before dashing forward while Knight Leader chase after her.

Noted the strange envelope, Othinus peered in from Kamijou's shoulder.

"What it is?"

"The queen gave it to me. Let's see..."

However, before Kamijou can open the envelope, Knight Leader's voice sounded from afar.

"She doesn't have it! Look for that cursed thing!"

As Kamijou and Othinus were confused as to what that means, they do however, noticed the Princesses paled in unison and frantically searches for something.

And just his luck, Second Princess Carissa looked his way.

She would noticed the item Kamijou was holding.

"THERE IT IS!"-She charged up a spell.

"?! What?!"-Kamijou raises his right hand and stopped the attack.

Before he could voices a "What was that for", another attack came flying.

Villian looked like she wanted to help, but faced with the strongest out of the Royal Family, she, a normal girl, can only watch.

Othinus, a Magic God that could easily help, decided not to because it's hilarious to see Kamijou squirm.

Knight Leader looked half interested, but the bigger problem to him was still that queen dashing around.

Everyone after British Halloween seems less surprised when something like that happens. Maybe it's becoming common knowledge.

With that, the chase began.

* * *

After a good ten minutes running around the field with a princess wearing red leather clothing that gives off the feel of bondage shooting explosions at him, Kamijou finally decided to stomp his foot down.

Seeing the boy stop, Carissa stopped herself.

'He...didn't decided to fight right? Come to think of it, I have been sending explosions his way this entire time. If...if he fights...!'-The thought of the S like character actually has an M deep under would send Kamijou into despair should he heard it.

However, Carissa's guess was far off by a mile.

"Seriously! What was that for!? It felt as if I'm being chased by Biribiri all over again!"

"Wah_?!"-Carissa stumbled.

"Anyway! Why are you chasing me?!"

This question, Carissa can't answer.

But if she doesn't it would be all over.

'I can't let mother win on this! Maybe...maybe let's lessen the damage. Contain it...'

That bargain would be disastrous for the mental health of that boy, but since she's half interested anyway, let's-

Wait, she's half interested?!

"That...that envelope. Open it. But don't yell it out."-Carissa said, averting her gaze.

Kamijou did as instructed. He would do so rather than receiving an explosion.

But what waited inside the envelope made him rethink his decision.

But his hand would still move.

_It would still flip through the gravure album of the three Royal Princesses._

"T-t-t-this is?!"-Kamijou looked up to the blonde princess before him.

"It...it was originally an ad campaign...but it was scrapped. Then mother thought it would be best to give you the thing, despite pretty much everyone's advice."-The girl replied with no pause.

"Well, you of all people seems half-interested in agreeing to the idea."-Rimea cuts in.

"?! I did not!"

As the argument suddenly goes back and forth between the two princesses, Kamijou was left there, holding possibly one of the most dangerous item on Earth, and it was clear he didn't like it.

"Wait wait wait! Let's just resolve this! I have no interest in keeping this dangerous item, and you would not like that too! So I'll just return it to you, and you can locked it in some secure vault, destroy it or something! Is that good?! That is right? RIGHT?!"

"I'll burn the thing myself!"-Carissa agreed.

"Hey, stop that! I'll cut your share of power from Curtana Second if you do that!"-Queen Elizard yelled, rushing to them with Knight Leader behind her.

"Mother! How could you be saying that! What's in the boy hand could cause damage beyond recognition to the Royal family!"

"If we had come far enough as to take them as an ad campaign, releasing it is the same as publishing them!"

"What kind of country will England be then?!"

"A happier one!"

"GAH! I had enough! I'll duel you for it, mother!"

"You're on! Knight Leader! Wash your hands! You'll get the chance to spank Lady Carissa as you asked before!"

"Guhbhnw? Is-is that your form of penalty?! And don't just focus all of Curtana Second's power to him!"

"GIVE! IT! A! REST! ALREADY!"-That roar came from not only Kamijou Touma, but Knight Leader as well. They both jumped to tackled the two out of control Royal Family members.

And by the luck that Kamijou absolutely _**doesn't **_have, he would end up in a compromising position with the Second Princess of England's Royal Family.

The blonde girl in red leather clothing is stunned by the action so bad that she merely looked at the spiky haired boy on top of her.

...Until a leg came into view.

"Well, this is still only the start of the party, Touma."-Othinus grinned.

After living with the girl for so long, he understands that she's not mad.

But the problem is still terrifying in itself.

"?! Are you planning some kind of horrible plan to test my sanity again?!"-Kamijou yelled at the figure above him.

"Well, what do you think, _Index?_"-The Majin stepped aside to reveal the nun that is giving off test-chomps before the real thing.

"?!...Wait, Index-hime! This is! I know it's been happening a lot lately but please underst-UUUUAAAGGHHHUA?!"

The sound of the bite would sounded through the entire field.

* * *

**God! I thought I would be finish by this chapter! But it's still too much to handle! It's reaching 6 chapters!**

**I think the next chapter would be rather short, but who knows? I maybe out of character to focus on, but maybe I'll run into one as I write. Let's hope I got it down nice and funny as always.**

**There's still so much to do and my mood has been down lately...so publish speeds is slowing down. Please bare with my laziness...**

**Anyway! Fav if you haven't, review you thoughts and ideas, and I'll see to them.**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyhow...small heads up, I'm going for another fic. Then, maybe I'll start a one-shot series and add more when I can.**

**Review answer time!**

**Loopsey: Yeah, it's quite many compare to other chapters...I think I'm getting close to understanding Kamachi-sensei when he writes Index. If you don't write her, poor her. If you do write her, there has to be a bite. I don't mind as I never find those bites annoying, but we are at such situation right now. And actually, that chapter was the longest I've ever wrote, so...yeah, it was understandable.**

**Yoshel20: Ah yeah...that old trick is really good at grabbing a snicker.**

**Anon Guest: Right, I actually wants to make a VOTE. An M rated fic. Anyone? Everyone?**

**...No, actually, don't vote. I have a feeling not only Kamijou-san would suffer mental problem if that happens...maybe I'll get some if I write it down...Ah...well, I guess all I can do for you guys is saying yes, they WILL have one, and I'll leave the rest to your imagination.  
**

**Which brings me to ask...is there any girl who read my fics? Don't worry, I'm not trying to hook anyone, just curious. What's the guy-to-girl ratio that reads my fics?**

**Right...maybe I'll start the other fic soon. Running two project ain't the best way, but I'll manage.**

**Okay, disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kamijou Touma was an unfortunate person.

We all agree on that.

We also agree on the fact that despite that misfortune, he always manage to sweep girls off their feet, be it a small girl or a goddess. Unintentionally even.

Recently he started getting some balance in his life. Actual balance. It's not like his original desire for a normal highschool life with small misfortunes.

He started to see a future. He wasn't looking around aimlessly.

He could see himself and a certain Magic God build a family together.

But what he doesn't see...

Is how he was going to get there.

"This is a silver traditional ring. I'm sure it works for proposal but...aren't you too young?"

"I'll see to it."-The spiky haired boy just pays for it rather quickly.

Kamijou planned to buy one simply because he won't get a chance to find one in Academy city. It's not usual (at least, he hoped it's not) that he get the chance to leave the city, so...

'No! ! ! Even if I thought of it like that! It's still messed up on multiple levels! What kind of highschool boy go buy an engagement ring anyway! What am I?! An anime character?!'

Currently, Kamijou is willingly stepping into the biggest hive of misfortune in his life, and without a proper reason to do so.

Marriage really is hard isn't it? Even though they aren't married yet.

It's early morning in day three, and he has to go to St. George Cathedral later that afternoon.

Waking up to see the beautiful Majin still fast asleep besides him, Kamijou decided to take the morning exploring the area. After having left a note to Othinus, the boy heads out to the beautiful daylight outside.

...

...

And then he got lost.

"I should have known it. My misfortune strikes at every turn..."

But then, he came across a certain store.

...

And so...That leads him into his eternal debate as to what he is doing at the moment.

'I'm...I'm sure I shouldn't be doing this but I can't return it now! Wait! I don't really intend on using this anytime soon, so I'll just keep it somewhere! Though with Index and Othinus around...'

But just holding the small ring in his hand had already made his heart flutter.

Why? God, tell him. Yes! Even Othinus would do! Just tell him!

"Sigh...I wonder why I even bother about it..."

But he is serious.

He might bemoan his misfortune, but he is serious about this route. He would be embarrassed, felt awkward and tense, and he'll try to avoid doing so for as long as possible, but he is serious about staying with Othinus.

'So this is how they felt in those romantic movies...Am I squirming like them? Most likely yes...'

After shaking his head til he was as dizzy as a drunk, Kamijou finally pocketed the small object and drag his feet out.

Good, no misfortune has fallen upon the boy so far.

"? Kamijou-kun?"

Or not.

"... ... ... ... ...Oriana-san?!"

"Hohoh! It really is Kamijou-kun! Why are you stumbling through here this time?"-The perfect onee-san type girl is now standing in front of the unfortunate boy.

"No reason in particular."-Was the deadpan answer.

"I see. Well, how about going for a drink with Onee-san while you're at it?"

"I don't drink, thank you."

"Heh, still boring. Anyway"-Oriana started laughing.-"Why did you just came out of that jewelry store?"

"?!"

"Hm? Well, look at that! They say they are selling rings in there! Oh my! Now I have to ask!"

"Ah?! What do you have to ask?! Is it strange that I..."-Kamijou trailed off.

It really was strange.

"Did you decided to steal one?"

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! I PAID FOR IT!"

"So you did buy one."-Then the escape artist sprung her trap.

And Kamijou was left speechless.

"So, you bought one huh? Who's the lucky girl? Could it be that it was for me?"

"Like hell!"

"Then who? I heard you have been expanding your reaches lately."

"It's...someone you would heard of."

"? Let's see...the biggest incident I could think of is..."-Oriana started laughing again.-"That...that...hahah...Majin? Really? Hahah...Right...you fought the world for her, right? Step up! Claim your prize!"

"I'm pretty sure she is a dangerous prize."-Kamijou looked away with a small blush.-"But you're right. It's for her."

At that, Oriana stopped laughing and had a face that said OMG all over.

'Was...was she joking? Did I just blew it from the start?!'

"For real? You. Are _marrying _Magic God Othinus?"

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

Oriana pressed closer, her eyes sparkling in pure teasing.

"You are? You are!"

"...Fukou Da."

"YOU ARE!"

"YES! YES I AM MARRYING HER!"-Feeling he had enough, Kamijou roared.

...

...

...

...to the entire street.

It would took the blonde busty courier 5 minutes rolling on the ground laughing before she bids him goodbye.

"Time to do what I do best."-With the boy limping away in the opposite direction, Oriana dialed a number.

"_Yes! This is Laura Stuart speaking~!"-_The person on the other side might as well struck a cute pose even without anyone able to see her do so.

"I have some information that I'm sure you would pay hefty for."

_"Well, it depends on what you are about to say."_

"Then let's discuss payment. I would like enough to buy a decent sport car."

"_Hefty indeed. We'll see to that after you have told us your information."__  
_

"Right. Here it is..."

...

...

...

* * *

In the end, Laura paid the courier enough to buy 2 sports car.

* * *

Kamijou sneezed as he was opening the door to his hotel room. A chill just spread through his bones.

His instinct say...

_Welcome to Misfortune Hell._

'It has begun.'

Opening the door and stepping inside, he saw that Othinus is up and currently reading a random book while still in bed.

With the the sunlight glittering through the window shining her face, perfect skin and beautiful eye, Kamijou find it hard to think this is something he had been seeing everyday for the past few months.

Slowly, but beautifully, she turned to him.

Silence.

Their gaze or expression didn't change.

The curtain moved slightly from the wind outside, the only thing indicating time didn't froze.

Why?

Why did they suddenly felt it?

Kamijou felt like it's a scene before the two main character confess their love. But they had already did so.

So what's this?

The only reason Othinus didn't say anything is because Kamijou didn't say anything. She just blankly looked at him, waiting for what he has to say.

...

...

...

Should he?

...

...

Should he give the her the ring now?

Othinus blinked once.

"Stop staring. I might get pregnant."

It broke whatever thoughts Kamijou might be thinking of.

"?! What was that for?! And why are you using that old housewives myth?!"

"You were staring. So, as a girl in only her underwear, I have to say something."

"?! Yes, I suppose me staring at you is indecent, but-Is that a garter belt?"-The boy had chosen the worst time to notice that.

"Yeah, I bought it on Valentine's."

"?! It has been around for THAT long?!"

"Why are you taking note of my underwear, Touma? Shouldn't you be canceling explosions right now?"

"Explosions? Wha-"

An invisible explosion erupted in front of him.

With the experience he gathered in the Phases, Kamijou was able to cancel it with his right hand.

"Wait! Wait! I got it now! I'll bow down and apologize! Yes! This Kamijou Touma is sorry to be interested in a maiden's secret!"-He really did bow.

With a soft "humph" that was most likely a joke, Othinus got out of bed and stepped **_on and over _**Kamijou Touma, and headed inside the bathroom.

* * *

After being treated as a rug, Kamijou sighed heavily as they head for St George Cathedral. He would still be glad that Othinus didn't bind him to a chair and torture him to death (If his memory served him correctly, they did it once in the Phases)

Well, either way, Othinus rather seems to be in a good mood...

But, what she was thinking would catch Kamijou off guard by the throat.

'So...so...Aprons can be used that way...'-Her attention shifted to the pink frilly apron she owned-'It was in the luggage...So...so...'

As thoughts unfitting for a graceful girl like Majin Othinus entered her minds, Kamijou was having different thoughts entirely.

'Crap! I didn't find a good place to keep the ring so I have to carry it with me! Fukou Da! Now because I have it with me, everything seems like daze or a fairy tale! Is fate throwing misfortune at me in a brand new way that is throwing fortunate things at me in the worst moments?!'

True, as they walked along, they see couples passing by, wedding taking place and romantic restaurants under the gentle sun. Normally, it's a great sight to see, a beautiful scene as Kamijou and Othinus walked along hand in hand themselves, but Kamijou's thought simply refuses to calm down. His brains is taking every bit of information it gets and then view it under a romantic light. And it's not like the scene isn't romantic enough already!

It's like the world is yelling:"Just kneel down and propose already!"

'Now that I think of it...I did promise a trip to a coffee shop with Othinus...maybe we'll head to one after we finish our visit at that church...That's right Kamijou Touma! Lift your spirit and forget about that item in your pocket!'

Turning over a corner, they saw Styil there waiting at the church's entrance.

"So, you've come."-Styil threw his cigarette away.

"What? Do you have a sudden urge to yell out your magic name and try to kill me?"-Kamijou sighed. He didn't expect the rune magician would be nice to him, but that just raises questions.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you."

"Of what?"

"Of the horror that Archbishop is cooking up inside."

"What? I am imagining her stirring a pod of boiling gooey liquid and making strange spells right now! Don't be so vague!"

"That's all I'll tell you. But it's effect would last even when you got back to Academy City."

"? ? ? I said stop being so vague!"

But the guy just walked ahead.

"Well, with your misfortune, you'll probably end up with another girl."-Othinus stated as she walked ahead as well.

"... ... ... ...You seem awfully carefree."

"I'm not the one taking hits."

"Fukou Da..."-Kamijou joined up.

* * *

Soon as they stepped in, some random workers grabbed Kamijou and dragged him away. Othinus looked like she was about to act, but her surrounding confuses her more than the safety of that boy.

It seems well decorated, and the place doesn't seem dark and mysterious as it usually is, as is let in more natural sunlight, flowers are everywhere, wedding decoratives hanging around and people dressing in tuxedos and dresses.

"Hello there! Welcome to St. George's annual event! The wedding practice!"-Laura spoke through a speaker, standing on the stage. She was wearing her normal dress, but something about it still made Styil Magnus facepalm.

Perhaps it was her standing _on _the altar.

The roar of "WHAAAATTTTTT?!" came from where the unfortunate boy was dragged off to, but Laura paid it no heed.

"Our decided couple this year is a rather special pair! We have Kamijou Touma, a boy who became a hero that stopped WWIII, and Magic God Othinus, the girl that held enough power to change the world in a wave of her hand!"

"..."

"As such, Kamijou Touma is getting ready for the 'big' day, even if it's a practice, so, you should too, Othinus!"

"I see."

It really was bad for the hero of WWIII.

* * *

It was only then that a certain author realize he didn't know anything about Western weddings and such, so he decided to sums it up with what his imaginative brains can thought of...

The image of Othinus stepping in with a wedding dress when the doors (of fate) open suffocated Kamijou so much that he almost fainted. Her sweet aroma filled the entire church, and the scene grew greatly dreamy and romantic.

The horrifying moment of seeing Tsuchimikado Motoharu being the best man sealed Kamijou's fate. He'll be seeing a grim future when he returns for school. The question of why the spy was there in the first place didn't hit him at all.

Index took the role of the Ring Bearer. Laura insisted that the couple keep the ring as a present, but both just shook their heads.

Maid of honor: Orsola. Nothing special.

When Kamijou looked at the "guests", he could just tell what kind of life he's been leading.

'Amakusa, Agnese forces, the Royal family and Leivinia Birdway's magic cabal.'

Certainly not a normal life.

He deffered from having the kissing scene, otherwise...

What's in Kamijou's head would be described as dyed in bright colors.

Regardless, besides his entire sanity reaching critical from all the tension that tiny ring in his pocket gave, it was a great practice. Infact, it's almost like the real thing.

Then...

then...

...

...

...

_He has to do something to make sure the next time he slides a ring into the blonde goddess fingers, it would be the real thing._

* * *

Finally being able to leave the church, Kamijou's mind barely had a rest before his next act came.

"Congratulation! You are our lucky guest of the week! As such, here is a ticket for two to the recently opened Harley's Fair!"-The young waitress rang a small bell in her hand, with other customer applauding to the lucky couple that is Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus.

"Look at that Touma. We won."-Despite the content of the sentence, the way Othinus said it was no where near cheerful.

To everyone, it was very lucky that this couple won the prize.

However...

With Kamijou Touma...

...

You don't say lucky.

'WHATTTTTTT?! I knew it! God is laughing at my face by throwing luck at me repeatedly, then watches as it bounce off me!'-Kamijou thought he was shedding anime tears.

A trip to the fair? It normally sounds fun, but going while he was thinking of thoughts like proposal and all would test his sanity in the opposite direction as to how he was tested in the Phases.

Looking around, he found that they chosen the spot right in the middle of the outdoor cafe, and everyone else just HAS to be couples enjoying their day out.

"Fukou Da..."

"? What's wrong? You look paled."-Othinus asked with little concern.

"Nope. Nothing at all. So, umm...coffee and cake?"

* * *

"Congratulation! A free ride through the tunnel of love is for you lucky couple!"

"Hm. Perhaps your luck is changing, Touma."-Othinus laughed slightly.

When they arrived at the fair ground, it was already a trip Kamijou would remember.

On the bus, a guy suddenly proposed to a girl, and the two person of our interest has to watch.

While they were walking, Othinus's bag suddenly get snatched by a burglar, along some with other people's bag as well, earning him a punch from Imagine Breaker and an invisible explosion of unknown origin. That earned Touma and Othinus the praise of bystanders. Some even recognize Kamijou as the guy who got thrown out of a certain hotel window two days ago!

They got to see Big Ben on the way, and once again, the number of couples enjoying their day there made Kamijou REALLY wonder if God has a vendetta with him in his past life.

After they had gotten to the fair ground, Kamijou constantly won luck games, but the prizes is always something that would make a girl happy. And right now, happy Othinus equals Kamijou squirm.

If you want to see, look at Othinus.

She was carrying a giant stuffed bear, another giant stuffed rabbit, a Gekota stuffed plushie, a plastic doll and a smooth white fur scarf. obviously too big for her small form, so she did use some magic to hold them.

But it's definately not that Kamijou didn't have fun.

He had a great time. But it's just his thoughts are everywhere right now regarding a certain object in his pocket.

"Hold on, hold on."-Kamijou pulled out his cell phone.-"I'll take a picture of you holding those stuff!"

"Feel free."-Othinus giggled.

As Kamijou just took the picture, a small form entered the frame.

"Gekota..."-The small blonde girl in a lolita outfit tugged Othinus's shirt.

"? It was then that the couple focused their view on the girl.

"C-cute..."-Even Othinus would admit that.

"She looks sorta like you. Different eye color though."-Touma commented.

"Uhm. But is it strange that the girl is alone though. Shouldn't her parents be with her or something?"-Othinus patted the small girl's head.

"So, do you have a name?"-Kamijou asked in a kind voice.

"F...Febrie!"

"Wait, she understands Japanese!"

"Febrie-chan then. Do you know where your parents are?"

"G-Gekota!"-The girl pointed at the plushie Othinus was holding using her power.

"? You want this?"

"Mn! I follow Gekota!"-The girl hapily nodded.

"... ... ... ..."-Othinus and Touma looked at each other.

So it's sort of their fault...

"Well, you can keep it."-Othinus smiled.-"Here."

Suddenly, the plushie started walking like a living thing towards Febrie.

Certainly for someone like Othinus, doing small stunt like these is as easy as blinking her eye.

The small girl happily hugged Gekota, and the couple sat down at the bench near them, with Othinus controlling the plushie to play with Febrie.

"Look at you. Going all softie for the girl."-Kamijou teased.

"So? I can enjoy life can I?"-It's true that Othinus rarely show that kindness. Even with Kamijou, she only do so in several moments.

"Uhm. But I'm glad."

"!"-The Majin only looked away, face slightly red.

Looking at the scene before him, it once again gave Kamijou the feeling like it's a family.

A family that is filled with smile.

* * *

"Febrie! There you are!"-A girl about third year in highschool ran toward them. Next to her seems to be a perfect twin of Febrie, though she only have one ahoges compared to the one next to the couple.

"?"-Febrie gave a short surprised reaction before realizing those people and ran towards them.-"Shino! Onee-chan!"

"Don't just run off Febrie! I did let you go out to play, but don't just run around like that! I was worried!"-The high school girl then turned to Kamijou and Othinus.-"Thank you very much!"-She said it in English.

"Ah, we speak Japanese."-Kamijou shook hands with her.

Quick pleasantries was exchanged.

"So, you are from Academy City aswell?"

"Uhm, we are overseas for a short...'vacation' "

"Well, that explains the walking Gekota plushie."-Nunotaba might have took it the wrong way, but whatever works.

While Kamijou and Nunotaba exchanges words on several subjects, Febrie tugged Othinus's shirt again.

"? Ah, right. You want this."-Othinus gave her the plushie.

"Gekota not moving?"

"Ah...Right...let's say...I'll make it move and play the next time we met."

As the cute girl took the plushie, she uttered a single word.

"Mama."

It stopped any line of thoughts the "grown-ups" was thinking.

"W...w-what did you just say?"-Othinus asked with a, for the first time, trembling voice.

"Mama. Othinus is mama!"-The girl repeated. She didn't came up with a short name like for everyone.

"... ... ... ..."-Kamijou and Othinus just stared at the small girl in shock.

And, as if on cue, Nunotaba Shinobu continued.

"As I was saying...Febrie could be adopted."

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS?!"-Kamijou hardly kept his head in check. He KNEW he would run into misfortune! His just didn't thought it was at that scale.

It was too late, as Othinus looked up to Kamijou with her emerald eyes glittering slightly.

"No."

"..."

"No! Even though my stipend is good, and your salary as a teacher is high, there is no way! We already got Index and Sphinx to deal with! And there's no room!"

"An apartment sounds good."

* * *

Aleister Crowley is not amused.

"Quite demanding, aren't you Othinus?"

Now he has to get them an apartment. A free one.

"I heard the one next to Accelerator's is empty."

* * *

Nunotaba Shinobu let's out a small laugh.

There they were, a young couple that is arguing on adopting a child like a true married husband and wife.

"Well, we are returning to Academy City soon, so this is just like an early move for Febrie-chan here."

"?! Please don't encourage Othinus!"

At that point, Kamijou's phone rang.

"? Hello?"-The boy quickly answered it.

"Hi there Kamijou-san~! This is Shokuhou Misaki-desu~!"-The cheerful voice on the other side sounded.

"? Shokuhou-san? What bussiness do you have with me?"

"Well, it's just that there's some orders from the higher ups in Academy City, and I'm just delivering the message. In basic, you..."

"Touma. We just got our own apartment."-Othinus said, looking at the text one of the Academy City Board of Director sent.

"... What?"

"A free one at that. It's saying: For service done to Academy City."

"..."

All eyes turned to the boy.

Kamijou's argument is no longer valid.

"Ah, uhm, so, yes, I heard Othinus-sensei said that and it's true. Though, what have you been doing, Kamijou-san?"-Misaki asked.

"...Stuffs. I...I'll have to call you back."-Kamijou hung up. He can't just tell her the many incident they went through in the past few months...

Although it seems clear he won't be winning...

A finisher has to come.

"Gekota!"-Febrie pointed to the strap on his phone.

"? Ah, this? Mikoto gave this to me a while back..."-Kamijou muttered.

"Mikoto? Misa?"

"?! You know her?!"

"Misaka Mikoto?"

"You do know her?! How?!"

"The Railgun saved her life."-Nunotaba quickly explained.

"Misaka? Save her? Well...this is just a great coincidence...Fukou Da..."

"Then! Touma is papa!"

"?!"-Kamijou choked-"Wait wait wait! We haven't decided on this ye-"

"Wait."-It seems like the highschool girl had just noticed something.

"?! Yes?!"

"You."

"Yes?! I-is something wrong?"

"You are the guy that stopped the Level 6 Shift."

* * *

The rest was just details.

And by details, I mean how Kamijou Touma and Othinus would be adopting Febrie. Othinus looked half interested to adopt Janie as well, but they agreed that Shinobu would keep it under her care, for she still has the most connection to them. And the fact that Kamijou drew the line at 1.

After they parted ways for the moment, Nunotaba Shinobu pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was at a certain crepe stand with her friends when she received the text.

"Oh? It's from...Nunotaba Shinobu?"-She opened the text, and let her friends reads it aswell.

"It seems that Febrie has been cured? And she is returning to Academy City?!"-Saten can't hold her joy.

"But she's not going to stay at a Child Error facility right?"-Shirai asked.

"It's said that a young couple that lives in Academy City adopted her."

"Are they capable of taking care of her then?"-Uiharu chimmed in.

They all focused on the last line of the text.

_You might know them._

'What...what does that supposed to mean?'

"Oh look! Misaka-san! An image file is sent!"-Uiharu urged.

Misaka opened the file.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No way."

"That ape?!"

"Kamijou-san?!"

"Misaka-san's has-been?"

"He's not my has-been!"

The Gekota phone was endanger of being crushed by the Railgun's grip.

Small sparks were being released.

"Whoa! Misaka-san!"

"Please! Please calm down!"

"Onee-sama!"

...

...

Then, Academy City #3 laughed.

She laughed with all her might.

"That...that guy's misfortune...heheh! Hahahah! It...it... reached...it's peak... this time! Gyahahahah!"-She laughed so much her throat went dry.

Everyone laughed along, although they didn't really understand it. The Railgun just said not to worry, and that she trust that idiot, saying they are capable of raising Febrie.

But still.

"Wait here guys! I'll go get us something to drink!"-She headed for a certain vending machine.

"Ah, I'll go with-"

"No need, no need! I'll be back in a few minutes."-With that, Misaka Mikoto went off to buy the drinks.

* * *

A report later that day said that a certain vending machine was kicked so many times that it spat out every drink it has before breaking from the inside out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamijou sneezed.

"Ah...I didn't catch a cold right?"-Kamijou wondered.

"Let me check."-Othinus brought her head in close.

After a hectic day, and a prospect of another future ahead, Kamijou just wanted to head back.

They were currently walking on a small bridge, overlooking the city.

Without a word said, the two stopped to enjoy the view.

'So, now we have a child too...'-Kamijou looked over to the girl that is taking in the last rays of sunlight for the day.

Should he say it now?

Or should he wait?

'To be honest...why am I waiting?'

Nothing good can come from waiting.

He almost lose out from an entire day of fun because he wants to wait. His fortune arises and he missed it almost entirely because of his anxiety.

_How many chances left does he has?_

How many more days would he miss, waiting?

"O...Othinus."

"?"

"...I..."-Kamijou reached for his pocket.

Othinus saw what he was taking out.

Her mouth were agape.

Some bystanders saw it and a chain reaction leads to them surrounded.

...

...

...

...

And then...

...

...

The rings slips off Kamijou's hand, bounced once on the railing before falling down the river.

Before Othinus even got a beat on it...

_A certain spiky haired boy dived after it._

In a quick motion, he grabbed it just before it hit water and disappear.

"That's it! Today is Misfortune Hell!"-Kamijou yelled, completely chilled by the cold water.

Regardless, he raised his right hand.

A small silver ring glitters in the orange light of sunset.

Safely secured the ring, Kamijou once again surprised himself as he climbed up the bridge again, with Othinus offering him her coat and the spectators cheers.

Now, dripping with cold water, and battered by misfortune, Kamijou Touma can only raise the ring at Othinus.

But the scene still catched everyone's view as romantic.

"Marry me."

...

The answer was to be expected.

"Yes. Of course yes."-Othinus raised her hand.

Everyone held their breath.

They waited as the ring slowly slid into Othinus's ring finger.

Even then, they still held it in.

"Kiss."-Was what Othinus said before the two locked lips.

A roar of cheers ensued as the two promised eternity together.

...

Around the world other small happy moments were shared.

* * *

"Has I really atoned for my crimes?"-William Orville asked.

"You have done so long ago."-Villian smiled.

"..."

"..."

A small silence ensued.

"Then...then I will return. That is...if you'll have me."

"Yes. Please return to England and fight for Eng-no. _Fight for me._

"I...accept."

* * *

"Well, look at that. Seems like we're getting new neighbors."-Yomikawa smiled as she informs the albino boy resting on the sofa.

"Like I care."-Was Accelerator's response.

"Neighbors! Misaka Misaka exclaimed in joys at the possibility of making new friends!"-Last Order ran around the house.

"Maybe they'll be someone other than you for Misaka to abuse."-WORST smiled.

"Shitty brats..."-Accelerator dug his head into the pillow.

_'Friends, huh...'_

* * *

"That's right class! Behold! Our goddess in a wedding dress!"-Aogami showed the picture Tsuchimikado sent them.

"HURAHHHHH! ! !"-The class cheered.

"If our Kamijou Touma were to sham with her! It means we are free to act!

"HURAH! ! ! !"

"Therefore! I call for celebration! DO YOU AGREE!?"

"YESSSS! ! !"

As they planned for the party, Aogami laughed deviously.

He didn't really side with the others.

He just wants a party.

'The Kami-yan disease is unstoppable.'

* * *

Index tenses up.

"? What's wrong Index?"-One of the nuns asked.

"Nothing. Just a feeling."

"Is it like a chill down your spine?"

"...No..."-Index looked out the window and to the endless sky.

...

...

...

_"It's the feeling you would have when seeing two person reaches happiness."_

_..._

* * *

**DONE! ARGH! MY BACK! IT HURTSSSSS!**

**Anyhow, I really took a turn for something new here, heheh. But, the end might be a little bad, as I am, as you can see, battered. If I get the chance I'll edit them.**

**Anyway, review please! If you have ideas and opinion, don't hesitate to speak!**

**Rest my hands for now,**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


End file.
